Reward
by Atalaya86
Summary: a magical juice makes Misaki show his true emotions. Finally finished, and I have finally finished checking it... it has not change much but I hope its better.. OVO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Ata or myself own Junjou Romantica... sadly T_T

IF YOU DO SOMETHING GOOD YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR REWARD

"Waaahh... I'm so tired... and I have to do the laundry, make dinner and two reports for Literature class..." said Misaki walking down the street. Today wasn't Misaki's day; He woke up late, missed the train, had things threw at himself by demon Kamijou-sensei because of his last homework and to end it he didn't had any money to drink something in that hot and sunny day. "Life sucks" was the only phrase in his mind.

"Stop! Don't do that please!" Misaki turned to see where the complains where coming from, a girl a few blocks away from him tried to walk with a huge pile of books and bags in her arms while a bunch of boys younger than him were bugging her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Misaki said running to her, the boys instantly stopped and left pushing her against the wall before leaving, all the books and bags fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Misaki asked taking some of the books and bags in his arms and helping the girl stand up

"Yeah... thanks, they were pretty ugly to me" said the girl cleaning her dress and taking the last books and bags that were in the floor

"Can I help you carry your books?" asked Misaki smiling softly at her

"Really? ...thanks!, my house is just a few corners from here... thanks" said the girl and started walking. Misaki smiled broadly this time, somehow helping her was making him feel so good now. "_Maybe I'm falling in love_" though Misaki but discarded the idea immediately, he couldn't think about the word love without thinking in Usami too.

"_I know that I feel something for Usagi-san but... I'm not gay... well, is not like I don't like doing it with him, kinda, but sometimes its suffocating, good thing he's going to travel for 3 days… so good…_" thought Misaki

"Here it is, would you please wait here a minute" said the girl stopping his train of thoughts and entering the house with the books and bags. Later on the girl walked out of the house with something in her hands "Because you were so nice to me" said the girl giving him a little juice box "please accept this"

"You don't have to, I enjoyed the walk" said Misaki smiling again "No, I want to give it to you, is a magical juice" said the girl making a serious face

"A magical juice?" repeated Misaki looking at the little package in wonder

"Yes, you have to drink it the moment you enter your room, instantly in your mind will appear the face of the person that will be with you forever, the person you will always love and that will love you forever; you will also say her/his name, even if you don't know the person" Misaki looked at the little box "You'll feel weird for a couple of days but it's well worth the effort" said the girl smiling with confidence "You'll drink it, right?"

"Ah..." Misaki now looked at the hopeful girls eyes "I will, thanks a lot" said Misaki smiling trying to ensure her that he will, "she's really cute, and it won't hurt me to drink something like this even if I don't believe in it or it doesn't work" thought Misaki putting the little box in his backpack "Thanks"

"Thanks again Takahashi-san, bye!" said the girl waving her hand at the entrance of her house while Misaki walked away.

- o -

Already in the mansion Misaki walked to his room and sat on the bench of his bed. "The one I'll love forever?" said Misaki to himself taking out and looking at the little box again. "_He says he loves me but... will he love me forever?, do I love him that much?, will I love him forever?, what if I'm going to fall in love with another one?... he'll be in love with someone like Oniichan again... I will hurt him... will he fall in love with someone else? I DON'T WANT TO! ... I don't want to lose him because of someone else... I don't want to know who the one is... I don't want to know…_" Misaki looked at the box in his hand worried.

"But I guess... it's time to know what will happen to us... I have to know if I can give him my heart forever". Misaki opened the box in one of its corner and closed his eyes, in one shot the juice was inside his body and Misaki placed the empty box in the garbage basket. In a matter of seconds he started feeling weird, his heartbeat was out of control, feeling dizzy Misaki walked out of his room and in to Usami's bedroom and laid in his bed... suddenly the air around him was becoming warmer and warmer, he could smell Usami's essence in every breath he had.

"What is this feeling... is so hot inside here... my body is burning" Misaki closed his eyes again his mind was blank and his hands were moving alone taking out his shirt starting to touch his nipples rubbing and pressing them like Usami always did. "Usagi... san" a low whisper escaped his mouth. The sound of his name not only surprised him but increased his excitement

"Usagi-san, Usagi-san" repeated Misaki louder, panting. Taking out his jean his hand started stroking his length in a low rhythm. Misaki couldn't open his eyes; in his mind Usami's face appeared kissing him, licking his throat, nipping his nipples and caressing his back entrance.

"Ah! Ah! Usagi-san" Misaki's right hand stroked his length rapidly while his left hand moved to his back entrance. A strong moan escaped from his mouth when one of his fingers entered slowly "Usagi-san I love you... aaahmmm" he couldn't take it anymore with one last thrust of his finger Misaki spilled his orgasm all over Usami-san's bed.

"Usagi-san... what's happening?" Misaki moaned, only his name was enough to make him hard again "_I want him, I want him to enter me now more than anything... I want to be with Usagi-san_"

Usami Akihiko opened the door waiting to see his beloved one. "Misaki" called but no one responded "_he's not home?_" He was about to take the phone and call him when a load scream made him turn and see towards his room "that's Misaki's voice". In a rush he climbed the stairs and stepped in to his room founding Misaki in his bed, naked, hard with his hand in his length and the other in his back entrance, his bed sheets covered with his seed. Usami walked towards him and taking Misaki's face with his hands made him look at him "Misaki"

"_Usagi-san's voice... ah it feels so good, I want to hear him call my name again_" thought Misaki not opening his eyes "Misaki!"

"_I love him so much…_" without warning Misaki opened his eyes and kissed Usami moving his arms to embrace him, the kiss was so full of passion and need that Usami felt the hit growing easily in his own length. Misaki's hands caressed his hair while his lips kissed him nonstop, Usami wanted to speak but Misaki didn't let him rubbing his own hips against Usami's "Usagi-san please..." Misaki's pleading voice was too much; taking off his clothes he started caressing the young boy's sensitive skin causing him to moan loader, their kiss becoming more passionate. "Usagi-san... Usagi-san I love you so much" said Misaki between kisses, Usami couldn't believe what was happening, if that was a dream it was the most perfect one he had ever had.

"Misaki, you're nipples are so hard now" said Usami in Misaki's ear making the poor boy shiver in desire and embarrassment "Usagi-san please don't say something like that… ah!" Usami bit softly his right nipple "Usagi-san please... I'm not going to last" Usami smiled, moving his hand to his lovers entrance founding that it was already prepared "You have being waiting for me... you're so cute Misaki"

"Don't, don't said that, it's embarrassing" Usami chuckled and while his mouth was kissing and sucking Misaki's nipple he trusted his full length inside him. "Ahgg Usagi...san" Misaki's voice was almost like a whisper, feeling short of breath for a second. "You're so amazing Misaki" said Usami starting to thrust inside. Misaki opening his eyes searched for his lips and kissed him again, all his body craved for his touch, his hips now moving along with Usami's. Increasing the rhythm, their pants and moans increased too.

"Misaki, say you love me" asked Usami embracing him tightly

"I love you, Usagi-san I love you!" Usami trusted deeper inside him making Misaki scream at the feeling of Usami hitting a certain spot that only Usami knew.

"Ah! Usagi-san!" moaned Misaki tightening his muscles.

"Misaki... you're so wonderful" groaned Usami feeling his head dizzy

"Usagi-san... I'm... I... I'm coming" Misaki embraced him even tighter letting his entire body tremble in the blissful feeling of his orgasm, letting Usami's name escape from his mouth again. Usami came exactly after him calling Misaki's name.

It took quite a few minutes for Misaki to regain his logic and control of his body; not feeling aroused anymore there were a lot of thoughts running through his mind, but even then only one was important in that moment.

"_I want to be with Usagi-san_" thought Misaki blushing lightly, then moving slowly placed himself by Usami's side and embraced him, Usami surprised by this smiled "Why are you so needy today?" Misaki blushed and burring his face in his arm speck "I don't know what's wrong with me... do you dislike me this way?" Misaki closed his eyes waiting for his answer "of course not, I hope you were like this every day" said Usami smiling and giving him a kiss in his forehead

"I love you, Misaki" Misaki embraced him tighter

"I love you too Usagi-san..." said Misaki trying to hide his embarrassment.

"_How can I have passed all this days, weeks… months, without embracing him like this?, how could I not notice how wonderful is to spend all the night in his bed, sleeping not in my room but in his?_" though Misaki going fast to sleep.

- o -

hope you like it.. ^^ if you have time.. please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki opened his eyes slowly seeing the so familiar Usami's room ceiling "Mmm… I can get use to this" thought Misaki stretching softly so his lover didn't woke up, shame he was already awake.

"Misaki good morning" said Akihiko giving him a peck on his lips, Misaki blushed, something inside wanted to push him away and get angry, but he couldn't "Good morning, Usagi-san" said Misaki looking away but letting his head rest in Usami's broad chest.

"Misaki... I'll need breakfast…" said Akihiko lifting and placing himself above Misaki's body, giving him small kisses on his lips and forehead "the train will leave at 9:30"

"Do you have to go?" asked Misaki fighting to stand up

"You... want me to stay?" asked Usami looking at him tenderly *Don't leave me alone* thought Misaki but his voice didn't go out *I... I can't say it! I don't want to be a problem for him, I don't want to do something against his work*

"No, its okay it's just that you really hate being around noisy people…" said Misaki trying not to look at him.

"It will only be 4 days but if you want I can arrange to come back earlier, I can as well bring you some souvenirs"

*Don't leave me!* "No it's okay, I'll go make breakfast" said Misaki smiling, Usami looking at his smile couldn't stop the soft and bright smile spreading in his own face, today he wasn't going to be in a bad mood in the morning, there wasn't anything wrong.

- o -

"Ja itadakimasu" said Usami taking with his chopsticks a piece of meat

"Ah! Usagi-san I made you a small lunch box for the trip" said Misaki taking slowly his own meal.

"Thanks" said Usami smiling but Misaki was already looking at his plate, well, more like trying to look at his plate;Misaki was a little lost but even thought Usami knew that he decided not to look much on it, Misaki had to speak sometimes or else his lover wouldn't know what to do or say. Later when Misaki closed the door after waving goodbye to Usami many thoughts run in his mind as he walked inside the kitchen again.

*I want to be with him, he knows that I hate being alone! Why didn't he say anything? Maybe he doesn't care... maybe I'm nothing but a trouble to him, I... from the beginning...*, in the couch a shirt made him stop walking. "Usagi-san" a tear fell from his eyes *I don't want him to go away... what if he meets someone, a girl or a boy it doesn't matter, almost everyone can still him away from me, I don't want to lose him* thought Misaki feeling his heart ache "I don't want to be alone here" said crying Misaki embracing tightly the white shirt… when the door flew open.

"Misaki, are you sure you're alright you're face said the contra..." Usami couldn't end his phrase finding Misaki sitting on the floor, embracing his shirt crying "Misaki! What's wrong?" Misaki thought about saying that it was nothing, that something was in his eyes but another force again, stronger than him made the truth came out.

"I don't want you to go! I feel like you're leaving me alone and I don't want to be alone! ...I hate to feel so defendless if you're not here,but I can't avoid it , I'm so sad! And there you can get in love with someone else, what if you change me for some girl or boy!" said Misaki between sobs and cries, Usami couldn't believe how Misaki was reacting but he didn't have time to think about it…

Misaki didn't notice what happened when Usami kissed him long and sweetly taking him in his arms to the car and later in to the train. It was only when they entered the cabin in the train when he noticed what was happening.

"Usagi-san?" asked Misaki worried and embarrassed of the way he had acted "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you with me, you thought that after what you said I was going to leave you?" asked Usami placing him on a bed (again in a sleeping car) "I have to go but I won't leave you alone so don't cry" said Usami kissing him again tenderly, Misaki was surprised, feeling his heart beat stop and then start beating as fast as it could beat… million thoughts running through his mind, Usami loved and cared so much for him.

Misaki closed his eyes and answered the kiss trying to convey his feeling to his beloved, embracing him tightly. Usami bitted his lower lip sucking softly making Misaki gasp, letting Usami's tongue in and play a sweet game of dominance.

"Usagi-san" moaned Misaki feeling his mind tingle, the air around him becoming hotter, making it hard to breath.

"What?… are you already hard?" asked Usami with a smirk pressing Misaki's groin through the fabric, Misaki jumped at the touch blushing, he tried to think of what was actually happening, keep his mind from blowing away

"But, Usagi-san I have to study… Uni… ahg" moaned Misaki with a weak voice feeling Usami's hand pressing his manhood.

"It's okay; you want to be with me right?" said Usami taking off Misaki's t-shirt and caressing his sensitive skin, kissing and sucking the tender skin of his neck. "Mmm... aah" Misaki could only nod blushing *Maybe is not that bad... for 4 days...* Usami continue on caressing Misaki's body with his hands and lips, tasting every part of his lover, making him squirm and moan.

Ggoing lower and lower Usami caressed his legs "Ah... aah! ..." Misaki shut his eyes close for a moment feeling like chills running through his spine, Usami, was kissing and sucking his cock. Trembling hard, feeling his body burn with desire Misaki thought for a moment to resist and push Usami away from him but every part of him, his heart, his soul and his body were longing so much for him he couldn't do it… so he ended up letting himself go, not restraining even his voice.

"Usagi-san… so good" Usami teased merciless his abused nipples making him moan even loader, now Misaki was bucking against his mouth getting closer to his release. "Usagi-san I can't anymore"

"It's okay, just come" said Usami sucking while making pressure with his hand, moving faster

"Aah!" ...when Misaki opened his eyes Usami was licking his hand, stopping, he looked at Misaki making him shiver knowing what was coming.

"you just don't know how much you arouse me" said Usami taking off his own shirt and pants, Misaki at the sight of his slender but well toned chest gasped and blushed, his icy blue eyes only staring at him with love and lust, his lips, his hands, everything he wanted to touch and feel…. Then he looked at Usami's hard erection and felt himself getting hard again, Usami noticed that and laughed softly. "Misaki, are you that eager to have me?" said Usami lending his weight against Misaki's bare chest, Misaki moaned softly at the feeling of Usami's erection against his own

"Usagi-san please... don't tease me like that"

"Mmm.. then tell me, how badly you want me?" asked Usami sucking dearly Misaki's nipples

"Usagi-san I can't... say something… like that" said Misaki blushing even harder

"Come on, I want to hear you…" said Usami licking and sucking his way to Misaki's neck and biting softly his neck, moving his waist to press his manhood against Misaki's

"Ahh… I can't, please, I need you inside me... please" Usami looked at his little uke trembling in his arms with desire, blushing, begging to have him.

"I love you Misaki" Usami thrusted one finger, instinctively Misaki closed his eyes and moved against his lovers hand trying to gain more contact, Usami entered another finger with a scissoring move while caressing Misaki's shaft with his other hand and then a third finger earning sweet moans from Misaki.

"Misaki, I love you" said Usami taking his fingers out and placing himself, Misaki looked at him and bent to kiss him, Usami responded to the kiss and thrusted inside him hard and fast hitting a special point inside Misaki.

"Aghgg!" Misaki's moans were louder and louder with every thrust Usami made hitting that delicious point of pleasure.

"Misaki... mmm" Usami was reaching his limit, feeling how Misaki tightened his muscles around his manhood, hearing his moans and cries.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki felt insecure, this was stronger than other days, the feeling was taking every breath and rational thought, his body trembling in expectation.

"I love you Misaki" said Usami thrusting even deeper and filling his lover with his orgasm.

"Usagi-san... Aah!" screamed Misaki feeling his orgasm consume his body in pleasure.

- o -

When Misaki opened his eyes Usami was holding him in a sweet embrace looking at him with eyes filled with love, Misaki knew his lover wanted to speak so he waited.

"Misaki I was waiting to ask you something but this recent events have made me change my mind about the time" said Usami tightening the embrace

"Usagi-san what are you talking about?" asked Misaki worried about it

"Misaki" said Usami taking his chin in one hand and his left hand in the other, Misaki blushed terribly *what is he doing? Can't be that... is that?*

"Would you marry me?" Misaki felt his heart stop, the vague memory of the juice made him remember the name he said after drinking it

"Oh God, I... I can't..." Usami felt a cold chill running through his spine

"Misaki..." Usami wanted to press himself even tighter against him but Misaki cut him with a soft kiss on his lips, when Usami opened again his eyes Misaki had tears in his eyes

"I can't believe you asked me, I was hopping so much to be with you, I want to be with you all my life" said Misaki hiding his face in his shoulder "Usagi-san I love you so much" said almost crying Misaki, Usami felt his heart pound

"You're so cute Misaki, don't worry you'll never be apart from me" said Usami not stopping the embrace, this was by far the best day of his life, well, for both of them.

- o -

"Misaki, I will be back in four hours, the reunion won't take longer than that so later will go see the city" said Usami ready to go leaving Misaki in the Hotel's bed (Misaki was really tired after 3 rounds of steamy sex in the train). Misaki grabbed Usami's hand to stop him and looked to the ground

"Usagi-san... Can I"

"What?"

"No forget it... it's nothing I..."

"Misaki?" called Usami sitting on the bench of the bed and taking his hands in his "please tell me" Misaki looked at his eyes and to the ground again blushing furiously, playing with his left hand with his wedding ring.

"Can I... can I call you... by your first name when we are alone?" Misaki closed his eyes feeling a cloud of steam coming out of his head, Usami chuckled amused by his lovers question

"please do it in anytime you want" said Usami taking and kissing his annular finger where the ring was. Misaki blushed even more (if that was possible).

"ja... Aki...hiko?"

"Yes?" another shiver playing in Misaki's body

"I love you..." Usami chuckled again "I love you too, see ya in four hours" said Usami kissing his beloved Misaki in his forehead.

"Itterashai" said Misaki covering his body with the bed covers *I'll go back to sleep, I can't take this, too much happiness* thought Misaki embracing his pillow.

- O -

Authors note: "itadakimasu": it's used before eating a meal or drinking. Like saying "thanks for the food, but it means literally "I'm going to eat"

"Itterashai": it's used when someone is leaving, like saying "have a safe trip", "return back soon", etc.

"Uke": is the receiving partner in a gay relationship. The Seme is the counterpart.

- every thought is place between * * hope you liked the chapter.. please, read and review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Misaki slept for two hours and then started walking around the room waiting for Usami to come back to the room; it was a suit for couples with only one bathroom with a huge bathtub and a mini bar full of liquor chocolates. (Specially asked by Usami)

"_Where could we go today?" …_thought Misaki taking a few chocolates and sitting on the bed with a map in his hand, he was starting to eat them when his cell phone rang. "_Usagi-san!"_ thought Misaki but when he saw it was his brothers number.

- Onii-san, how are you? - answered Misaki smiling

- I'm fine... you know, I'm actually in Usagi-san's house but no one is answering

- Ow... I'm so sorry Onii-san... I... We are not going home until Monday. I'm with Usagi-san in a party for his new book nomination… he didn't like the idea of leaving me alone… I'm his best friend little brother after all… and so I came...- said Misaki feeling bad about lying to his brother, it wasn't all lies but the important part will always be missing, he was in love with Usagi-san and that was why he followed Usami.

- It's okay, are you having fun? …Usagi is not imposing himself right?"

- Of course not! - said Misaki freaking out a little - I'm really having fun here!

- Okay then... I'll call you again next week, take care

- Mmm, take care as well Onii-san, bye!

- Bye!

- One day, I'm going to tell you everything I promise - said Misaki taking the map again and leaving his cellphone down.

When Usami entered the room he found Misaki looking at a map of the city lying in bed lazily, he smiled and chuckled looking how adorable he looked with a chocolate in his mouth.

- Misaki, tadaima

- Ah!, Okaeri nasai Usa... Akihiko... - said Misaki blushing making Usami smile even wider

- Have you found a nice place to go?

- Yes, there are some places here that I... I want to see with you - for a moment Misaki felt himself imposing in Usami, why was he acting so spoiled?

- But if you want to see something or somewhere else we can always not go... - kneeling infront of the bed and Misaki Usami smiled and sorrounding his arms around Misaki's shoulders kissed his forehead.

- No, anything you want is perfect for me, all I want is to be with you

- What are you saying? - Misaki was now blushing and trying to get away but not really fighting against Usami's embrace.

- I love you Misaki - said Usami in to Misaki's ear with a husky tone making Misaki shiver

- Mmm... - Misaki was blushing furiously so he turned his face around not wanting to face him

- Misaki… - called Usami and Misaki stiffened, he knew why was he was calling his name but even though he said all those things before he was still feeling embarrassed

- Mmm...

- Come on Misaki... say it...

- I can't – said Misaki closing his eyes and blushing even redder

- say it

- I… I love you too" Misaki couldn't feel more embarrassed

- Good boy - said Usami kissing him sweetly in his lips

Usami and Misaki walked down the streets holding hands, Usami wanted to see a lot of weird things that Misaki couldn't understand and even though they were in the street tried against his will to kiss him.

- What are you doing baka Usagi – was almost all the time saying Misaki

Misaki was now little by little returning to his usual and old self, thinking to let go of his hand, saying no to whatever Usami wanted, calling him a pervert and baka Usagi but with this old self came something else, a new feeling that was more natural and deeper than any other though and that was fighting against his logic.

- Misaki, do you want an ice-cream? - asked Usami smiling; Misaki couldn't stop his smile and blush spreading his cheeks.

- Yes, please - said Misaki tightening his hold in Usami's hand. "_Maybe holding hands is not such a bad idea... I mean... we're officially lovers... he is my boyfriend and we're... going to get... married." _Again a column of steam came out from Misaki's head when that thought pass through his mind. "_I guess it's more than normal to be like this, right?"_

- Did you like it - asked Usami taking Misaki out of his thoughts

- Ah... yes very much... did you? - asked Misaki looking at Usami's ice-cream almost not eaten, Usami chuckled

- you want to know? - Misaki felt like something was not exactly right with that answer but didn't catch it completely

- yes I think sooo… - pulling him in to a dark corner Usami kissed him

- I'll always prefer to take it from your mouth - said Usami, with a tea spoon Usami took his ice-cream and gave it to Misaki, but he didn't let him pass it kissing him immediately, the ice-cream melting between their tongues.

Misaki felt the cold but couldn't concentrate feeling himself melting in Usami's kiss, tasting the sweetness in his lovers tongue. When Usami finally decided to break the kiss Misaki moaned softly and almost fell in to the floor, Usami stopped him from falling smirking.

- Was it that good? - asked Usami licking a trace of ice-cream in Misaki's corner of his lips, Misaki blushed furiously and tried to hit him

- "it wasn't! - but even his voice sounded shaken.

- You're so cute Misaki - said Usami laughing softly and taking Misaki's hand again walking out back to the street. But a couple of hours later when they were looking at a pet shop a thick rain started to fall making them run in to a hotel for refuge, what Misaki didn't notice until they were in and Usagi was already paying a room was that the hotel was a LOVE hotel.

- No! Usagi-san we're not staying here! - said Misaki trying to pull Usami out of the hotel

- It's raining Misaki, I rather stay here

- But it's a... it's not good place… no! - Misaki was starting to suffer feeling his face really warm and pinky, maybe turning to red now. Usami smiled softly and pulling Misaki in to an embrace whispered in his ear:

- Misaki, stay with me

Misaki looked at his lover and felt his very soul tremble, he couldn't fight against him, so he lowered his eyes not wanting to see Usami's face

- okay... - He knew Usami was manipulating him but even then he couldn't say no.

The suit was nice, big, comfortable and cozy; the bathroom had oils and candles, the bed had rose petals and a few rose colored boxes.

- What could it be in...? - asked to himself Misaki while opening one of the boxes.

- It's a maid cosplay! - Now Misaki was more than embarrassed, Usagi wouldn't ask him to... he wouldn't... there was no way he was going to...

- Misaki, why don't you try it on?

- NO WAY! I'm not a girl! - said Misaki returning the cosplay in to the box

- Misaki…

- No! I said no and is no! - Misaki tried to sound really strong in this though, there was no way he was going to use a cosplay, worst, a girls cosplay.

- Misaki… you look cuter and better than a girl, than any girl - said Usami sitting on the bench of the bed, Misaki felt like Usami was already stripping him with his eyes, devouring every part of him with his lust filled eyes. Misaki trembled and was really looking at Usami with angry looking eyes but even so he took the cosplay and went inside the bathroom.

- Don't dare laugh - said Misaki walking out a few minutes later, the uniform was a white blouse short with a black bow, short enough to see a line of his stomach, pure and untouched by anyone except Usami, with a black skirt that showed his slender legs, suggesting strongly his cute ass that Usami really wanted to touch. The apron was white with a black embroidery, dark stockings and black shoes, Misaki wasn't using the high heels for obvious reasons (he didn't wanted/knew how to use them)

- You look so cute Misaki - said Usami smiling

- now put this one - said Usami taking an high school girl uniform, Misaki was about to say no when Usami kissed him

- I'm waiting - and so he went to change again. The uniform was higher almost showing every part of him, tight on his hips with the shirt more like a top, Misaki looked so innocent and cute with his blushing face. White blouse with a blue bow sailor style, the skirt was blue too, white socks and brown shoes. Usami wanted to take him there but he also wanted to see another cosplay on him so he waited. And so Misaki went inside the bathroom again and put on a yellow and pink yukatta, with a sakura embroidery, the sleeves were long giving him a more childish look, but the splendid pre-made pink obi gave him a more delicate and beautiful image, the fabric caressed his skin barely like silk, he was now red, blushing furiously.

- This suits you better" - said Usami taking Misaki in his arm

- and there's something I truly like about yukattas - said now carrying Misaki to their bed bridal style.

- What? - asked Misaki looking straight to his lovers eyes with teary eyes

- It's easy to take off and you can't use underwear under the Yukatta

- I didn't... - Misaki couldn't complain shutting his eyes at the feeling of Usami's hand in his crotch.

- Mmm... - chuckled Usami - You're already this hard… is it so exciting to use these cosplays? - asked Usami caressing his Manhood with one hand while the other moved aside the fabric to caress his sensitive nipple

- No… that's not it...- Misaki was breathing hard pressing himself against Usami's hand.

- Then what is it? - Misaki moaned feeling Usami's lips on his nipple, sucking and nibbling the tender skin - tell me... - said Usami letting his hot breath hit the delicate flesh

- Is because you're seeing me… Akihiko please, don't tease me like this - said Misaki closing his eyes; Usami smiled stroking harder his manhood.

- Aah! Akihiko... ahg! - Misaki closed his arms around Usami's neck embracing him - I can't Akihiko... I'm coming! - Misaki's whole body trembled in his orgasm.

Usami used that to lubricated easier Misaki's entrance thrusting one finger first, moving around while Misaki moaned not being able to stop, kissing Usami between moans, embracing him tightly. Usami continued caressing him adding one more finger inside him making scissoring movements to prepare him.

- Mmm - Misaki moaned even loader arching his back

- there...- said to himself Usami smiling and pulling out his fingers.

- No please... enter me now - pleaded Misaki feeling his whole body scream to feel him, his beloveds. Usami was surprised but that wasn't the moment to be so he positioned himself and thrusted inside, Misaki bitted his lower lip trying to get use at the size.

- You're always so tight - said Usami smiling and kissing the tears out of the corner of Misaki's eyes

- Don't say that - said Misaki trying to find a rhythm in his breathing, the pain already leaving.

- I'm moving Misaki

- Mmm...- nodded Misaki closing his eyes feeling how Usami entered him every time hitting his prostate and making him moan in pleasure. Thrusting deeper and faster over and over Usami got closer to his release.

- Misaki

- Akihiko... again I'm... I can't anymore - Misaki shoved against Usami trying to gain more contact, going deeper and harder.

- Misaki! - groaned Usami coming inside Misaki while Misaki came screaming his name.

- o -

- Usagi-san… - called Misaki but he didn't respond - Akihiko? …

- Yes? - Misaki blushed.

- think we should return to the hotel, they must be worried about us... its late - said Misaki looking at the clock in the wall

- Aikawa-san will understand if we stay in here for a while, just a few more hours..." said Usami falling sleep. Misaki blushed; Usami had fallen sleep embracing him. Misaki laid his head in Usami's chest and closed his eyes. "_It's only 7:43... We'll be back at 9:00"_ was Misaki's last though.

- WHERE HAVE BOTH OF YOU BEING! - asked Aikawa-san completely angry more than worried

- Aikawa-san we weren't doing anything bad... we just lost the track of the hour - said Misaki not wanting to let Usami talk.

- ITS 12:00 IN THE MORNING!"

- We were going to be back at 9:00 yesterday but... - Misaki couldn't continue because Usami talked for him - We just couldn't hold back and ended up doing it 4 times before returning

- Ah!... - Misaki saw his soul flying away from him, now his pride and life were gone.

- You could have done it in here! Or told me before leaving… don't do it again - Misaki couldn't hear anything, had lost his soul.

- There aren't any cosplays here and he looked cute enough to be eaten in that high school uniform - Misaki now wanted to kill Usami.

- Akihiko! Don't say that things in front of others! - said Misaki angrily not realizing what he had done fast enough, not until Aikawa looked at him and smiled

- You're calling him by his first name, that's so cute!

- No, that wasn't I... I didn't - Usami smiled and embraced him

- Let's go back home tomorrow morning - Misaki couldn't believe it

- Okay... - said Misaki trying to concentrate, he wasn't going to forgive what Usami did with his pride and life just because the idea of "their home" was really good enough to touch heaven's door.

- Aikawa, will be going tomorrow morning, see you then

- We'll talk about this later Usami-sensei" said Aikawa and let both of them leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki opened his eyes slowly noticing the so familiar ceiling.

"_Usagi-san's room... true we came back yesterday…. A…Akihiko's room"_ thought Misaki smiling softly and giggling to himself, this was such a perfect morning. Misaki closed his eyes and tried to breath deeply, but when he tried a weight in his chest prevent him from doing so, Usami's head was lying on his chest and his arms embraced him tightly.

Misaki felt butterflies in his stomach, Usami's sweet smile melted his heart completely, so he embraced him in return placing a tender kiss in his forehead.

Usami woke up slowly taking a few seconds to decode the scene: Misaki was sleeping beside him totally willingly, not embarrassed of being both naked, and kissed him in his forehead TENDERLY, that morning was defiantly heaven, and so Usami not being able to contain his happiness kissed Misaki on his lips, Misaki was about to say "I thought you were asleep" when Usami's lips captured his lips, now he couldn't say anything and even his mind was flying really far away so when he felt Usami's tongue caressing his lips Misaki could just open his mouth slowly playing against Usami's tongue a game that Usami had already won.

Misaki moaned in the kiss closing his eyes tightly, losing his arms strength, he felt Usami's hand moving from his waist to his chest caressing ever so lightly his skin making soft pressure from time to time against his nipples, making circular motions, massaging the sensitive skin "mmm… Already reacting?" asked Usami in a low and seductive voice, smirking at his cute little uke.

"Usagi-san not now... breakfast..." Misaki tried with all his might to not lose control over his body "it's still morning... Ahh" his body shivered in pleasure when Usami's lips and wet tongue met his pink nipples, Misaki didn't knew if he was going to keep his will power any longer feeling how Usami sucked and bitted his nipples while his hands caressed every part of his body.

"Please Usagi-san... ah..." Misaki moaned louder moving against Usami's body arching his back when one of Usami's hands touched his length and started stroking it lightly. "You're so innocent... thinking that you can only do it in the night" said Usagi-san smirking moving to kiss and nip Misaki's neck licking his way to his ear, sucking on his earlobe. "Come on Misaki say my name..." said Usami stroking a little faster his length making Misaki moan and hiss groping tightly the sheets "Akihiko... Akihiko I love you" Misaki turned his face to see Usami's eyes and kissed him, Usami was a still little stunned, he couldn't believe yet how eager his lover could be, but answered the kiss immediately stroking now harder and faster Misaki's length until he couldn't make any reasonable word but moan and squirm.

"Usagi-san I can't... anymore..." Misaki embraced Usami by his neck feeling his entire body tense

"Then let go... "Said Usami in a low whisper, Misaki trembling released his seed in Usami's hand, Usami looked at the white liquid in his hand and smiled.

"You're so cute Misaki" Usami looked at Misaki with his cheeks as red as tomatoes, his breathing deep and broken, his eyes with small tears . "Usagi-san…" whispered Misaki looking at how Usami moved down and spread his legs starting to massage his length again with one hand and tease his opening with the other.

"This place right here is twitching... you already want me inside you?" Misaki blushed even redder and turned his head to avoid Usami's eyes "It's because I love you...it wouldn't happen with someone else…" said Misaki so low, almost like a whisper that Usami could have not listened but he did.

"Misaki, I love you so much..." said Usami inserting one finger inside him, Misaki tensed for a moment.

"Breath" Misaki breathed as deep as he could letting his body get use to Usami's intrusion, Usami moved his finger around the tight entrance stretching him, teasing Misaki's sensitive spot until Misaki was moaning again. Inserting another finger Usami pushed to massage his prostate with a scissoring motion; Misaki quivered and moaned louder grabbing again the bedcovers.

"Usagi-san there... "

"Here?" asked Usami smirking, Misaki blushing tried to hide his face

"Does it hurt here?"

"No... It feels good... so good" said Misaki not looking and covering his face with hands.

"Don't hide your face, let me see you" said Usami inserting a third finger and stroking faster Misaki's manhood earning one loud scream, Misaki surprised shut himself up with his right hand

"That was pretty loud" said Usami smiling and moving his fingers deep inside him

"Who's fault do you think it is?" asked Misaki embarrassed but Usami didn't hear moving his fingers around Misaki's entrance forcing his body to react

"I can't wait Usagi-san... please enter me" said Misaki blushing furiously, Usami smiling took his fingers out, Misaki moaned again and closed his eyes knowing what was about to come. Usami positioned himself and in one motion entered all the way inside his lover, Misaki felt tears in his eyes but concentrated on breathing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... move" said Misaki moving his hips to find Usami's hips, this pushed him deeper hitting a bundle of nerves "aah... ah.." moaned Misaki when Usami started thrusting against him.

The rhythm was slow at first but when Misaki was completely use to the size Usami made faster and harder thrusts stroking at the same time Misaki's manhood, he couldn't think straight feeling his entire body burn with desire and pleasure, the tensing feeling from being near the edge. "Usagi-san... Ahh!" Misaki moved harder against Usami feeling how his lover trembled, Usami's moans so enticing.

"Usagi-san again... I'm going to…"

"Misaki" Usami kissed him gently and Misaki answered the kiss with passion, feeling his entire body tremble, Misaki parted his lips and moaned in the orgasm Usami's name.

Usami following him seconds later.

While the two lovers where having their private moment Aikawa walked towards the door of the Usami residence finding a young and good-looking man in front of it.

"Are you looking for Usami-sensei?" asked Aikawa smiling

"Yes but it seems that they are not home..." said the young men smiling back at her

"Don't worry they are probably oversleeping" said Aikawa taking out a key and opening the door

"It's no good if we..." The young men was worried about Usami's reaction

"Don't worry he gave me this key" said the girl smiling and entering the house

Was then, when Takahashi Takahiro entered the large apartment that Misaki moaned Usami's name, to Takahiro who recognized his little brothers scream was a scream of pain and so he run up the stairs and opened the door from where the voice had come.

When Takahiro opened the door he saw in front of him his beloved little brother and his best friend Usagi Akihiko on top of him, both naked and sweaty, tears in his brother eyes. Not asking Takahiro tried to hit Usami with his bare hands, Usami dodged his hands every time moving from on top of Misaki to a more comfortable position far away from Takahiro.

Aikawa in the door looked at the scene, when Usami looked at her she closed her eyes and got her hands in a pleading sign "I'm so sorry Usami-sensei"

When Takahiro was about to try hitting Usami again Misaki placed himself between his brother and Usami "Don't do it brother please!"

"Misaki? ...are you protecting him?"

"Brother I`m in love with him please don't do anything"

"But Misaki..."

"Promise me!" Misaki didn't let Takahiro speak looking at him with determination, Usami looked at Misaki surprised by his reaction.

"I promise… for now" said Takahiro putting down his hands

"Thanks" said Misaki smiling slightly

"We have to talk" said Takahiro looking at Usami, he sighted and moved from the bed taking his pants from the floor "wait for me downstairs..." said Usami starting to put his clothes, Misaki realizing that he was naked covered his body with the sheets blushing lightly

His brother tried not to look at Misaki walking out of the room and downstairs to the living room.

"Stay in here" ordered Usami when Misaki tried to move from the bed, kissing him sweetly on his lips and throwing a large cover over him "stay in here" repeated and Misaki blushed not being able to argue.

Usami walked out of the room and then Misaki moved from the bed taking his clothes and putting them, he needed to say it to his brother; he needed to make his brother understand how much he loved Usagi-san.

"How could you do this? He's my little brother!" Takahiro shouted at Usami not being able to control the volume of his voice "he just recently entered the University... his not even and adult!" Usami didn't answer lightening a cigarette, Takahiro waited looking angry at his friend "You forced him...you"

Usami looked back at Takahiro "I didn't force anything in to him" and took another sip of his cigarette, Misaki in his place thought "does not entirely truth but that 's okay...

"It's impossible for you to have a relationship with a kid, what kind of wicked and twisted ideas have you being teaching my little brother!... I trusted you!"

"He chose himself to be with me, to stay with me and I love him. I'll be with him with or without your consent, only Misaki can make me change my mind and let him leave and even then I would chase him back"

"What are you saying?" Takahiro couldn't think, didn't want to think only imaging his little brother in Usami's hand "He's coming back with me and that's final!"

"No!" screamed Misaki while running down the stair, not being able to look he missed a step and prepared to fall. Takahiro was about to move and catch his brother when Usami moved even faster taking Misaki on his arms.

"Ah! Akihiko! Thank you" said Misaki moving out of Usami's embrace and sitting on the sofa

"How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs?" said worriedly Usami making Misaki felt guilty "I'm sorry Akihiko I was so excited... I'm not going to do it again..." said Misaki and Usami caressed Misaki's face softly with his right hand making Misaki close his eyes "I wouldn't be able to take it if you get hurt" said Usami. Misaki taking Usami's hand kissed the palm his hand.

"I know" said Misaki smiling tenderly

His brother looked at the scene and felt warmth, Usami cared so much for Misaki, his concern and fear were real, the love in his voice and eyes when looking at him melted even his own heart, he knew that because he loved his wife in the same way. And even his brother was feeling that way calling Usami by his given name so naturally, kissing so tenderly his beloveds hand.

"Ah" Misaki remembered who was with them, looking at his brother trying not to blush so much "Brother I'm not going to leave with you" Takahiro was about to say something when Misaki took Usami's left hand and his left hand and brought them to his heart "Usagi-san and I are going to get married"

Now Takahiro didn't know what to say looking incredulously at the rings in both of their hands "WHAT?"

"About a week ago, Usagi-san proposed to me and I accepted" said Misaki blushing at the sweet memory. Usami could feel Misaki trembling so he embraced him from behind

"We're in love Takahiro" said Usami smiling tenderly almost tasting the sweet and heavenly taste of those words.

"You do?" asked his brother to Misaki

"I do" said Misaki looking at Usami "I want to be with him for the rest of my life... I should have said something to you, I'm sorry… I just didn't want you to separate me from him... I... I didn't wanted you to hate me or look down on me"

"Usagi-san... are you both sure that this is what you want?" asked Takahiro looking at both of their eyes

"Yes" said at one voice Usami and Misaki, the sun making both rings shines

Takahiro sited on the sofa releasing a kind of relieve sight "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Manami... but if this is your decision I will support both of you" said Takahiro smiling at his brother, Misaki felt tears running through his face "Onii-chan..." said happily.

"I'm letting this happen for the moment Usagi-san but if you hurt him in any way I'll kill you" said Takahiro not stopping smiling, Usami smiled back letting Misaki's hand g

"If I hurt him I would kill myself... I can't live without him" Misaki smiled again and stood up "I'm going to make breakfast now brother... I imaging that you haven't eat yet... are you hungry?"

"a little" said his brother now getting comfortable in the sofa, Misaki walked to the kitchen starting to heat the pan and cut a few pieces of bread when Usami make him turn back and taking his face in his hands kissed him in his lips, his kiss was desperate and full of love leaving Misaki without air and blushing "Aki...hiko?" Usami chuckled "you're so cute Misaki... thanks for staying with me" said Usami and Misaki noticed why his beloveds kiss was so desperate. "_Usagi-san has being so alone... he must really fear being alone again... he needs me_" thought Misaki and embraced him tightly in his arms "I love you so much I can't leave you anymore..." said Misaki and when Usami bend and kissed him again he answered with sweetness and love but broke the embrace quickly "wait for the breakfast in the living room with Onii-chan" said Misaki and for once the writer listened and obeyed.

- o -

Authors Note: "Oniichan" its a sweet way of saying "big brother"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantic… or the characters… anything… T_T

Author's note: I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had a lot of problems and I had to change a few things… because I'm not going to end the fanfic with this chapter, I'm going to add a few more… hope you like them… and this one too, it's a little long but I hope I made it romantic and cute… thanks for reading.

- o -

After Misaki and Usami announced their engagement to Takahiro the days passed by incredibly fast. Minami, his brother's wife was so happy to hear that Misaki was getting married; true, she was a little shocked that he was getting married with Usami but she accepted the idea the moment she saw how much they loved each other, so she demanded to be Misaki's maid of honor.

At the end it was needed 6 months and 3 weeks to plan and create the perfect wedding Usami wanted for his Misaki; the ceremony was going to be in a large tea house, Usami wanted to buy it but Misaki asked just to rent it, buying was too much for him. The columns, walls and tables were decorated with roses, bells and every variety of white flowers, there were only a few tables and chairs for the guests: Takahiro, Minami, Aikawa, Kaoruko Usami (Usami's cousin) and Usami's friend Kamijou Hiroki. The music was classic music, played by violins, flutes, piano, a basso, pretty much a small orchestra; it was so soft and romantic, perfect to melt their hearts together.

Now, the selected day had come and Misaki was happy, oh yes he was so happy, but he was also angry because no matter what he said Minami-san and Aikawa-san didn't understood what he tried so hard to say.

"I said no! I'm not going to wear THAT! I'M A BOY" his cheeks were red and his body was shaking lightly.

"We know that you're a boy... but you look so cute with this, and you know this is a tradition… to use a white kimono in a wedding" said Minami trying to get closer to Misaki with the Kimono in her hands.

"It's a tradition in a girl! Why don't you make Usagi-san use it? "

"Because he's the seme duh" said Aikawa with a matter-of-fact-look "he can't use something like that... he must wear a tuxedo"

Misaki felt his ears getting warmer just like his cheeks, he knew that in the end using the kimono was Usami's idea but even then he tried to fight, losing, obviously. When he was ready Misaki was taken to Takahiro (he was going to give him away); at first when Takahiro heard that Misaki was going to wear a kimono he laughed thinking it was a funny idea but then looking at his little brother he thought that maybe it wasn't that funny idea at all but an incredibly good idea instead.

The kimono was white with red embroider flowers and cherry trees with small fruits and some blossoming flowers. The color matched perfectly with Misaki's skin color, the soft cotton fabric caressed his skin lightly, and the golden and red obi outlined his small and delicate waist ending with a really tight and perfectly made bow. His hair had grown a little large by then so Aikawa used two long and beautiful pins with cherry fruits to decorate it. The finished outfit was breath taking.

"Sugoku kawaii" said Takahiro surprised to see his little brother in such a cute outfit. "Now I know why he wanted you to use that"

"Shut up!" said Misaki feeling his face getting redder by the minute and he was just about to argue again about the kimono being for girls when the doors opened and he saw Usami at the end of the aisle wearing his black tuxedo.

"_Why, even thought I have seen him in a tuxedo almost every day… why do I feel like my heart is going to burst now." _thought Misaki trying to pass the lump in his throat.

The ceremony was only by the law, with documents from another country, completely illegal according to Misaki, but when the judge started talking he forgot everything about the documents and even about the people around him, slowly the words were turning real, heavy and beautiful. _"Is this a dream? Am I dreaming? I don't want to wake up…" _thought Misaki looking at Usami's eyes all the time. At the end Misaki didn't notice anything else about the ceremony, at some point he heard the judge asking him something about Usami, if he wanted to be with him all his live or something like that. "_Yes, duh" _thought Misaki and answered, his voice low like he was only whispering to himself. "yes... I do"

Usami smiled sweetly, Misaki didn't know but for a split second Usami's heart raced miles away, what if he said no? If he had a change of mind, a second thought and preferred not to marry him?, Usami always acted secure and confident but that wasn't real, he was so in love with his Misaki, he wouldn't be able to live without him, so those fears threatened him all the time. Then the judge asked Usami the same thing and he smirked, that was an obvious answer, there was no way he would stop loving that boy, ever.

"Yes, I do" said Usami taking Misaki's hand between his hands, Misaki reacted quickly blushing again and looking to the ground. Misaki was so in the clouds, hearing Usami's vows while looking at the new ring in his finger.

"Usagi-san…. Akihiko, I promise to love you with all my heart, no matter what..."said Misaki blushing, trying to concentrate on what he was saying and not the sexy and yet sweet look on Usami's face. Usami on the other hand was trying to memorize those words, burning them in his heart like a tattoo, so he would never forget that moment when his beloved accepted him and promised to love him forever.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife" said the judge clearly enough for everyone to hear. They kissed a normal and not really erotic kiss (Misaki threatened Usami to escape if he did that on their wedding) and so the small party began with the cheering of their friends.

First, Usami took him in his arms and lead him in to center of the salon to dance a long, slow and sweet waltz; Usami's right hand holding his hand, Usami's lips so close to his face, Usami's left hand caressing his back with every movement they made.

"Misaki, you're blushing again" said Usami smirking

"Shut up" said Misaki blushing even redder

"You're so cute.. I love you…" said Usami leaning closer to his ear "I love you so much it hurts"

Misaki closed his eyes feeling like crying, he was so happy having his beloved so close to him and now Usami was his, Usami belonged to him. "I love you too" said Misaki trying not to see Usami in to his eyes… that would be too much.

Then his brother danced with him, both a little embarrassed but happy at the end, then Aikawa and Minami at last, Usami of course danced only with Aikawa and Minami. Hiroki, Usami's friend turned out to be Kamijou-sensei so Misaki tried to be as formal as possible and maintained a prudent (long) distance from the evil teacher, thank goodness he didn't wanted to dance with Misaki, he shouted something about not being an homosexual to Usami and left the room.

By 10:43 the party was completely over and Misaki breathed deep and long, he couldn't help but stress out about what was going to happen next.

"_Ah, yeah... Usagi-san is probably going to take me to a hotel or something like that... He normally does so… I should be prepare for… for what? I don't want to –okay, not true!- I do want to, but I don't,want.. I just.. it's just… it's just too embarrassing! and this is not like a normal date this is THE DATE, this is our wedding night, the DATE DATE.. the mother of all dates!... the beginning of our ho... honeymoon…. I... I can't!, I can't do it! Run! Run while you can!_"

"Misaki?" called Usami taking his hand to lead him in to the limousine

"WHAT!" responded Misaki feeling his whole body tense, noticing that he had actually screamed at his husband Misaki closed his mouth with his hand and shut his eyes close "I'm sorry Usagi-san I didn't mean to scream… to shout at you…I'm sorry"

"It's okay Misaki, I'm nervous too" said Usami kissing the palm of his hand. Misaki felt his mind tingling and his whole body relax. "_Damn perverted Usagi-san, I don't how can HE be nervous.. " _thought Misaki but in the end he knew, It didn't matter whatever was going to happen, what truly mattered was that he was going to do it with the man he loved.

At 11:25 they arrived and for Misaki's surprised Usami didn't book a room in a hotel but he had prepared their house: the lights were out and candle lighted up their way to Usami's room, now "theirs" room. Inside the room were only a few candles, the moon reflected in a big mirror passed through the windows illuminating the bedroom. Almost all the toys were out in an improvised storage room (Misaki's old room). The bed was covered with red roses and in the night stand was a bottle of champagne, a bottle of wine and a glass cup of strawberries with cream and chocolate topping… everything was perfect.

Taking Misaki by surprise Usami carried him bride style to his room and closing the door placed him in their bed, Misaki didn't move letting Usami take off his hair clips and jewelry kissing him on his head and forehead moving slowly to kiss between his eyes, in his eyelids and cheeks. Misaki didn't know what to do, they had made love so many times but now it was so completely different, he felt like this was his first time, maybe it was because of the candles and the moon, or maybe because of all the champagne he had drank before, or maybe... just maybe... because this was their first night as husband and wife.

Usami took one piece of chocolate and put it in Misaki's mouth "don't bite it" said Usami ordering him, Misaki didn't had time enough to think feeling instantly Usami's lips kissing him in such a way that the chocolate didn't brake but melt in between their lips… later when the chocolate was almost completely melt the kiss turned more passionate. Usami sucked Misaki's lips and tongue trying to take every piece of chocolate while at the same time spreading with his tongue what was left of the chocolate in Misaki's mouth. When they finally broke their kiss Misaki could barely breathe feeling his body burning with desire. Then Usami laid him on his back starting to open the formal white kimono. The kimono was made so it wasn't that hard to open but even so Usami had a few problems with the obi, making Misaki giggle, he moved to help Usami undress him taking out the laces and ribbons, hugging Usami in the process.

Usami smiled looking at Misaki's red ears "I love you" said and feeling Misaki's hand let himself relax so his little uke could try his best to take off Usami's shirt. "_This time I should be able to do it… to do something" _Misaki took off the coat placing it in the chair next to the bed, later the tie followed resting over the coat in the chair. Then he started with Usami's shirt, one button at a time, Misaki felt his heart beating in his ear harder with every button he opened, he was starting to think that he wasn't going to be able to finish when the last button was undone, Misaki looked proudly. "_I did it!" _thought_. _Usami looked at him smiling "_So cute". _Then Misaki returned to reality noticing that he had only taking off his shirt and not the most important part.

"S_hoot!" _thought Misaki feeling shy, Usami smiled again and embraced him moving him down, so he was on top of him. Taking his shirt off and placing it on the chair he started caressing Misaki's skin, later using another piece of chocolate, licking it a couple of times so he could use it like a pencil, wrote something in Misaki's exposed chest.

"What are you writing...?" asked cautiously Misaki

"Guess?" said Usami smirking

"I'm not!…" Misaki knew Usami had written something really embarrassing

"Watashi no" said Usami overwriting it again with the pointy side of a strawberry making Misaki completely red, with smoke coming out of his head.

"Baka Usagi!" said Misaki trying to cover his face with his hands "Pervert!"

Usami without paying any attention to him started cleaning the chocolate traces licking and sucking on Misaki's skin, using his tongue several times where the chocolate was thicker, while sucking softly to take out completely the sweet flavor. Misaki squirmed and moaned softly feeling how Usami's tongue caressed his skin going lower and lower, always with the piece of chocolate, to continue on drawing lines.

"Usagi-san please… I can't… anymore… I need to feel you"… cried Misaki moaning

"Is that so" Usami smirked again… "Do you really want me?"

"Unnn" moaned Misaki with his eyes close not being able to speak

"Then spread your legs for me" said Usami moving his body off of him.

Misaki did as he was told opening the kimono completely, letting Usami see his long slender legs and his length already dripping... taking one glass cup with champagne pour it slowly between his legs. "Usagi-san it's too cold… Usagi-san…" Misaki shivered softly feeling the sudden change of temperature but it didn't end with that, feeling Usami's warm mouth, sucking him while his hand started to touch lower, going to his entrance… poking and nudging to tease him, Misaki moaned breathlessly trembling, sticking one finger and then another one thrusting slowly, moving his finger around to stretch and prepare his lover for what was about to thrust inside.

"Akihiko! Akihiko!" moaned Misaki not being able to control his voice. Usami looked at him and smiled softly "Now you're only mine… mine alone… Misaki" whispered Usami in to Misaki's ear taking out his fingers while placing his length at Misaki's entrance "I love you" said Usami thrusting inside.

Misaki trembled feeling how Usami thrusted inside him, hitting every time that certain spot until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Akihiko… I'm going to… I can't" Misaki embraced him, surrounding Usami's neck with his arms, Usami kissed his forehead starting to thrusting deeper and faster

"It's okay… let's come together"

Misaki's mind went white feeling his whole body tense, feeling his orgasm while crying Usami's name, feeling as well how Usami trembled softly, moaning his name and coming inside him.

"Misaki, I love you" said Usami kissing him in his lips, not an erotic kiss but a sweet, caring and lovable kiss.

"I… love you... too…" responded Misaki gasping for air.

Smiling Usami embraced Misaki, leaning his head to his beloveds shoulders. "I love you" repeated Usami closing his eyes. Misaki blushing tried to sound angry "Baka" but even that word sounded so full of love.

"So… Usagi-san… you'll be with me…. forever right?" asked Misaki not looking at Usami's eyes.

"Un" nodded Usami embracing Misaki tighter in response

"I'm yours…right?" asked Misaki blushing even redder but this time Usami didn't answer, when he looked at his face noticed that Usami was already sleeping "_he fell asleep_" "Usagi-san…. You're all mine…" said Misaki and closed his eyes to sleep.

- o -

"sugoku kawaii" means incredibly cute or extremly cute

"watashi no" means "belongs to me" or "mine"

"baka" means "idiot"

WARNING: The next chapters are going to have male pregnancy so if you don't like that it's okay for you to end the fanfic here (this was actually the real ending so it's fine)… Everyone else, hope you keep on supporting my job. Thanks for reading and reviewing ^^ Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki didn't understand what was happening, he knew he loved Usami but what he couldn't understand was the way he was acting now; he was actually… needy, almost all the time; so he couldn't avoid waiting for Usami to come home, wanting to be embraced by him or just see him sleeping. And that wasn't the only weird thing, now he didn't mind if it was a straight or a yaoi manga, if it had an "I love you" dialogue he was defiantly reading it, even movies, he just watched everything with a romantic plot and he cried with every cute and sweet moment. And the chocolate, before, he always had a few chocolate sweets for desert or snack but now he wanted all kind of sweets all the time, while studying, while cooking or cleaning or even while watching T.V., now he was always eating sweets, ice cream, chocolate, candies, toffees, fruits coated with sugar or syrup, yogurt, etc . He felt so weird that he felt surprise when one day he started vomiting.

"Mmm" groaned Usami looking at the clock in his night table "02:47" he closed his eyes again hearing soft pain filled moans coming from the bathroom. After a long sight Usami heard the toiled being flushed. Misaki stepped out of the bathroom slowly.

"Misaki are you alright?"

"Mmm" was Misaki's only respond, his stomach hurt so much he just wanted to lay in bed before he had to go to the bathroom again. Covering himself with the bed covers and embracing his beloved husband Misaki cuddled and closed his eyes tightly, he felt like crying.

"Misaki…" called Usami embracing his lover back

"I'm cold" said Misaki cuddling nearer to his lover trying to calm himself. Usami looked at him with worried eyes, turning his lovers head to see him kissed his forehead and eyes "Don't worry its okay… I'm going to take you to a hospital tomorrow"

"No! ...ah" Misaki covered his mouth, he had yelled at Usami with no reason "…please don't worry, I have an appointment with my family doctor" said Misaki breathing slowly and deeply trying to cover his sudden bad reaction "he's a friend of Onii-chan so it's okay… besides, Usagi-san; you have a job interview with a new producer right?... its better if you just do your job"

"I don't mind" said Usami with his calm and I-don't-care face

"But I do! …every time you skip work I get mixed up" said Misaki angrily "I'll be back before dinner, then we'll talk" said Misaki closing his eyes and hiding his face in Usami's chest.

Usami only sighed and closed his eyes. "Okay"

- o -

The next morning Misaki had trouble making Usami go to work but finally at 10:24 the irresponsible writer was riding to his job interview and Misaki was moving to his medical appointment.

"Good morning Misaki" said cheerfully the young doctor, letting Misaki get inside his clinic

"Good morning Sensei" said Misaki entering the small but clean clinic.

Uesugi-sensei was Takahiro's friend since childhood and because his father was the Takashi's family doctor before him he had all the knowledge he needed about them.

Misaki calmly explained every detail about his symptoms and when they started. Later, after a few hours of producing blood tests and others (don't want to explain what kind of tests) Uesugi-sensei came to see Misaki again with the results in his hands. His face was serious, getting closer to Misaki he tried to say something but failed, and tried again but failed again.

"Sensei?" asked Misaki worried

"Misaki" called Uesugi-sensei making him sit while sitting himself next to him

"Yes?"

"Misaki, I must tell you something really important so pay good attention" said Uesugi-sensei while taking Misaki's hand between his hands, Misaki nodded. "You know my Dad was in charge of all your family right?"

"Yes"

"Well, that's why I have all your medical information specially your data because he was your pediatrician so… there's something your Dad and Mom didn't told you, it was confidential and they really didn't wanted you to know it because that could affect all your life, but I think it's necessary"

"What is it?" asked Misaki getting even more worried "_this can't be good, maybe I'm going to die" _thought Misaki holding tightly Uesugi-sensei's hand.

"Misaki, you're a hermaphrodite"

"A what?" Misaki almost chocked completely surprised and confused.

"Hermaphrodites basically are people that are a boy and girl physically speaking, say even thought you look totally like a boy your organism has a few abnormal functions that are normal for a girl..." tried to explain Uesugi-sensei. Misaki looked at him even more confused.

"So I'm not going to die?" asked Misaki trying to understand the at least more important information, the doctor nodded. "Then, what's wrong with me?"

"Misaki-kun, you're pregnant" said Uesugi-sensei closing his eyes for not to see Misaki's reaction.

"Eh?" was Misaki's only response, maintaining a frozen image, not blinking, not really breathing, just staying completely still.

"Misaki-kun… Misaki-kun?" called Uesugi-sensei getting worried about Misaki's lack of response.

"I AM WHAT?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Although is really late for this but, thank you so much for your reviews, really… thank you for reading and reviewing.

After a few more minutes of complete panic and shock Misaki was able to listen carefully to what Uesugi-sensei wanted to say; he explained that even thought his body had worked normally (like a boy) for all those years now, because of unknown reasons he had "awakened" his female sides. Misaki couldn't believe it; of course, that explained why he never felt attracted to any girl or why he acted so girly sometimes.

"What am I going to do?" asked Misaki setting his tea cup that Uesugi-sensei had given him to slow down his nerves on the small table.

"Don't worry Misaki-kun I know people who can help you carry on with the pregnancy, I won't forbid you to abort but it's better if you don't do it"

"But I'm a man I can't have!" screamed Misaki losing his temper again.

"Misaki-kun please" called the doctor calming him, "your body is perfectly able to have children, physically speaking its normal, and you'll have the normal symptoms and problems of a normal pregnancy, the operation will be a cesarean but even that it's quite normal for girls" said Uesugi-sensei filling again Misaki's cup with tea.

Misaki breathed deep and drank the tea trying to remain calm "What am I going to do?" repeated sinking in to the sofa.

"Misaki-kun you don't have to keep the baby if you don't want to, there's always adoption… but you must tell your lover"

"My lover?" asked Misaki finally thinking about Usami

"He must now your condition. If you have being so intimate with him you may want him to know" said Uesugi-sensei taking a few papers and putting them inside a file. "Take this copies to a Pediatrician" said Uesugi-sensei giving him the file "I have a friend that can help you, here is his business card" said Uesugi-sensei putting a white card in front of the file. Misaki couldn't speak so he only nodded blushing deep red, still thinking about his terribly handsome husband.

"How do you know he…" tried to ask Misaki blushing even redder

"It's not so hard to tell Misaki-kun, mostly because of your condition and actitud" said Uesugi-sensei standing up, Misaki stoop up too but didn't make any visual contact looking directly to the floor

"Ow Misaki-kun please don't worry, I'm not going to judge you because of who you love, that is yours decision and if you're happy thats more than enough" said Uesugi-sensei smiling "now, go and check yourself and your baby okay?" Misaki blushed again and nodded moving to the door.

"Take care Misaki-kun" said Uesugi-sensei returning to his worried look "contact me if you need anything" added almost a second before the youngster disappeared from his sight.

Misaki tried to smile softly and nodded again leaving the clinic behind. In his hands were not only the files Uesugi-sensei gave him but a few books about pregnancy and a few others about hermaphrodites the young doctor thought were going to be useful to him.

"_God, how am I going to tell Akihiko? ...how am I going to tell him that I'm going to have his baby? wait..."Our baby_" corrected himself and then, suddenly Misaki felt a strong rush of happiness at his last thought "_our baby_" thought Misaki again and giggled "Our own baby" repeated Misaki in a soft whisper this time feeling his heart pound strongly. "Akihiko's baby with me" repeated Misaki again like tasting those words. "_Why was I sad? This is the most wonderful thing in the world… this baby is the proof of our love_" thought Misaki starting to walk happily towards his home.

Entering the large apartment he started the preparative's for dinner "Usagi-san it's going to come home soon… maybe I'm going to be able to talk to him…" said Misaki working on their dinner. But Usami took longer to come home so he ended up eating alone "I should start taking care of my nutrition, I guess… but I'll need something to stop vomiting… well, I can always ask Uesugi-sensei tomorrow" said to himself taking a cup of yogurt from the freezer.

- o -

It was 11:37 when Usami entered the house, the lights were out and his meal was in the kitchen table with a note "Heat it before eating it. Misaki" Usami noticed with a smile the "Love, Misaki" all cross out, Misaki was so cute trying to act like a lover and in the same time fighting to be manly and not romantic at all. Usami placed the plate inside the microwave and turned it on, as always the food smelled good, unfortunately now he didn't wanted to eat that, he wanted to eat a cute Misaki for dinner.

"_He must have felt so tired that he went to bed already_" thought Usami sighing "_that can't be helped after vomiting all week_" So after eating he went to their room and started undressing. But then he noticed a certain form moving under the coat he had thrown to his bed, it was Misaki embracing Susuki-san, using only one of Usami's shirt to cover himself. Usami smiled again, getting closer to Misaki's ear he whispered.

"You're using my shirt again"

Misaki shivered embracing Susuki-san even tighter "Akihiko?" called Misaki opening his eyes slowly. Usami groaned feeling his body beginning to get hotter. "Damn" taking his face with one hand Usami kissed Misaki passionately not letting him protest, Misaki at first fought but then he felt his whole body melting in that kiss. When they parted a string of saliva connected their lips together.

"Usagi-san?" asked Misaki blushing

"Misaki, I was going to let you sleep tonight but apparently you don't want me to, making that cute seductive face" said Usami starting to kiss Misaki's neck and collarbone nibbling the soft skin, sucking sweetly until Misaki couldn't help but moan.

"Using my shirt again you look so edible" said Usami opening Misaki's shirt to reveal his nipples.

"Usagi-san don't… we must talk…" tried to say Misaki thinking about the baby, but couldn't continue feeling Usami's tongue licking and sucking on his nipple while his other hand traveled even lower moving up the shirt to caress his legs.

"Akihiko… we must talk" tried once again Misaki breathing hard and deep

"How was your appointment with that doctor of yours?" asked Usami not stopping his ministrations

"I'm… FINE… just need to buy sooome pills tomorrow… to stop vomiting" said Misaki between moans and sobs of pleasure. Usami grinned "really?"

"_I can't believe you can still talk… I shall try harder until you can't do anything but moan" _thought Usami taking Misaki's length in his hand and starting to stroke it.

"UN… mmm ah!" moaned Misaki not being able to answer correctly. "_No, I have to tell him about the baby!_" thought Misaki but then Usami's lips met his lips kissing him deeply and so lovingly "_the baby… I have"_ kiss after kiss Usami throw every thought out of Misaki's mind "_baaabe" _sucking on his lower lip was the final blow "_it feels so good"_ He couldn't think now moving his hands to feel as much as he could of Usami's bare skin, trying to be as closer as he could to his beloved husband.

"Misaki" called Usami with a low and husky voice, Misaki shivered knowing what that meant.

"Akihiko" called Misaki in one breath. Usami moved his finger inside Misaki thrusting slowly at first waiting for Misaki to give a signal of approval "Mmm Akihiko" moaned Misaki moving his hips against Usami's fingers, then Usami moved his finger high and low testing every spot of Misaki's entrance, taking his time to find that sweet spot of pleasure.

"Aahh!" cried Misaki bucking his hips against his beloved

"You're so cute Misaki" said Usami kissing away a few tears that ran through Misaki's cheeks

"Usagi-san I can't wait anymore, I need to feel you" Misaki breathed deep and spread his legs enough to give permission for Usami to enter him. "Akihiko I love you" said Misaki taking one of Usami's hand in his, Usami tightened his hold and moved thrusting fast inside him. Misaki cried in pain and pleasure cause by the sudden intrusion but it didn't take long until Misaki was crying in pleasure, moving his hips to find Usami's, trying to gain even more contact.

"_Deeper… deeper__" _thought Misaki moving his legs around Usami's waist making him go even deeper inside him

"Ow Misaki you're so greedy today" said Usami teasing his lover, Misaki blushed angrily "Don't say things like that"

"But you know it's true" said Usami smirking "Just look at you" said Usami moving his hips to hit on Misaki's sweet spot

"Ahh… don't… I can't" Misaki cried out feeling how every time Usami hit on that sweet and tortuous spot his body almost reached his climax "Usagi-san I can't… anymore"

"Don't hold back" said Usami biting softly Misaki's ear, sucking on his earlobe

"Akihiko!" moaned Misaki feeling his orgasm. A few seconds later Usami embraced him even tighter filling Misaki with his own seed.

"I love you" said Usami moving so he was not crushing Misaki's body.

"I love you too" said Misaki turning his gaze so Usami didn't look the blush running through his face. "I love you" said Usami again covering Misaki's body with the bed covers and hugging him closer to him. Misaki couldn't help but smile but then he remembered something really important.

"Usagi-san?" called Misaki

"Un?"

"You know..."

"Mmnn"

"There's something I must tell you..."

"Mmm"

"You see, the doctor said something very funny I'm... I'm pregnant..."

... (Silence)

"Usagi-san?" called Misaki turning his face to see his lover. Usami was sleeping already smiling softly. Misaki sighed "Oh well, I'll tell him later…" said Misaki to himself and closed his eyes.

The next morning it was 6:23 a.m. when Misaki opened his eyes and noticed that Usami wasn't sleeping and that the shower was already being use.

"Usagi-san do you have a meeting so early in the morning?" asked Misaki rubbing his eyes with his fingers to wake himself up.

"Yes, I have to give the new manuscript to Aikawa before she tries to kill me for real" said Usami not really joking. "She's a demon" complained the really irresponsible writer.

"That's your own fault Usagi-san" said Misaki putting on his clothes "breakfast will be ready then"

"Thanks" said Usami stepping out of the shower.

Misaki prepared their breakfast and sat down to eat with Usami, while eating he tried hard to speak, thinking a thousand ways to tell his husband that he was pregnant but no words came from his mouth. "_How I wish this could be a little bit easier to tell, like he asked about it or felt something, just a hint at least" _thought Misaki eating faster.

"I'll be a little late today" said Usami finishing his meal "There will be an autograph firm session before the morning meeting… I'll try to come back before it ends"

"No!" said Misaki reacting a little too strong for what he wanted "_shoot! I'm being sensible again"_ Misaki shout his mouth with his own hand "I'm sorry Usagi-san I didn't"

"Misaki?" asked Usami looking worried at his beloved

"It's just not good to disappear from a meeting or a firm session… or any kind of job. If you come back skipping your job again I won't let you get inside the house" said Misaki putting his most serious face. Usami chuckled and smiled.

"Okay, just because you must rest" said Usami and kissed his forehead "Don't forget to buy your pills, okay?" said Usami taking his coat and moving towards the door.

"Un" responded Misaki blushing but then a soft tingling feeling inside his stomach started bugging him. "_Something is missing" thought while looking at his husband leave _"Usagi-san?" called Misaki following Usami through the door.

"Yes?" responded Usami turning to see him but Misaki without even thinking surrounded Usami's neck with his arms and kissed him softly on his lips. Usami was surprised and almost didn't respond. Misaki noticing what he had done stepped back and blushed furiously.

"I just... I just wanted… I… I'll buy the ingredients for dinner in my way home and…" Usami chuckled moving Misaki closer "That's okay then" said Usami kissing him again softly and sweetly on his lips. Misaki tried to push him but he couldn't help kissing him back "Itekimasu"* said Usami when their lips parted, Misaki turned his face away blushing "Iterashaii"*

Misaki waited until the elevators door closed and then touched his lips with his hands "_I can't believe I did that_" his heart was still pouting in his chest "_It wasn't bad at all… maybe it's good idea to give him a farewell kiss… and… a welcome kiss too… maybe_" thought Misaki blushing again.

Dictionary: "un" its a common way of saying "yes" like "yeah" or "sure" its counterpart is "unn" wich is pronounced like "uhmn" making the n continue on.

"Itekimasu" means literally "I'm leaving", its used when going out from your home or house/apartment where you live like a "I'm going out" "be back soon" etc.

"Iterashaii" its the respond to "itekimasu" meaning something like "come back soon/safe"


	8. Chapter 8

Going to school was a little bit harder than before, because every now and then he felt urges to go to the bathroom, he was vomiting less than before but it was still not a very pleasant situation, even Sumi-senpai and Kamijou-sensei were starting to get worried. Misaki had to ensure many times that he was okay and had already visited a doctor.

"Okay, take care of yourself" said Sumi-senpai moving to his next class.

"Of course, bye" said Misaki smiling awkwardly "_I know his worried but I can't explain to him what's happening. I'm so sorry Sumi-senpai but this is a secret between me and Usagi-san… if I get to tell him" _thought Misaki walking out of the University. Walking down the street Misaki started daydreaming about having a child with Usami, raising him or her, having their first Christmas as family. "_God what am I thinking about?" _thought Misaki trying to bring himself back to reality but when he raised his eyes he looked in to a pregnancy book, Misaki smiled tenderly and entered the supermarket, took the book between his hands almost hugging it. "_Maybe its okay for me to dream_" thought Misaki placing the book in a small basket to buy it. But then he heard a few female voices speaking.

"Did you hear that?" said one of the girls "about Usami-sensei's lover?"

"Usami-sensei has a lover?" asked surprised the other girl

"It is not for sure but it's said that his lover is an university boy" said the other girl making a disgusted face

"A boy? …No way!" Responded the girl next to them

"I Know, I can't even imagine what kind of freak is trying to get so close to Usami-sensei" said the girl playing with her hair "He will only cause Usami-sensei problems… he must be really troubled with this stupid kid".

Misaki went of the store quickly, almost running, trying to hold his tears. "_How could I be so blind? ...there's no way we can be together_" thought Misaki drying his tears with his jackets sleeve. "_That would be trouble for him; that would be more than trouble because I'm a boy... and I'm even pregnant! …it's not normal, I'm not normal…" _thought Misaki hugging even tighter his bag full of magazines and books trying to walk even faster _"I can't even imagine what kind of freak" _remembered Misaki and started crying again_. "I should just disappear… and never see him again... I should go away from him before something happens to Usagi-san…" _Misaki now knew where he had to go.

"Misaki-kun what are you doing here?" asked Uesugi-sensei when he opened the door of his clinic. "It's something wrong?" Misaki looked agitated so he tried to make him sit and relax but Misaki didn't let him.

"Doctor, can I have my medical information?"

"Yes of course, but why is that?" asked the doctor sitting behind his desk

"I forgot to tell you that I'm about to move so I won't be able to come with you… I'm sorry" said Misaki trying to sound sincere.

"It's okay, just be sure to start seeing a pediatrician" said Uesugi-sensei handing Misaki a folder full of papers.

"Yes, I'll do it… don't, don't worry" said Misaki taking the folder and putting it on his bag pack

"And take these recipes too, there's a hospital near here, go to the pharmacy and ask for this pills, they will help with the vomiting"

"Oh! That would be wonderful, thank you so much for everything"

"Take care Misaki-kun, and say hi to your brother" said Uesugi-sensei waving him goodbye "Yes, I will" responded Misaki smiling softly

Misaki ran to the hospital more than walk and asked for the pills in the pharmacy. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the tall and handsome doctor beside him.

"_Oh what a cute kid"_ thought Kusama Nowaki looking at the kid beside him, he looked troubled, in his arms were a lot of pregnancy books "_maybe he's going to be a Dad" _thought Nowaki, "_kids this days don't take any..."_ but then he noticed the books about hermaphrodites. "_Ah?_"

"Here you go son" said the nurse attending the pharmacy

"Thank you so much, good afternoon" said the kid taking the pills and walking out of the hospital

"Good afternoon too" said the nurse smiling

Nowaki letting his curiosity win asked the nurse "Excuse me Hitomi-san what did that kid asked for?_"_

"A few maternal pills, just vitamins and calcium and one to stop vomiting" said the girl looking at the door of the hospital "weird thing, he had the prescription with his name on it "Takashi Misaki""

"Weird…" repeated Kusama Nowaki looking to the door

Misaki entered the house silently, he knew Usami wasn't going to come home until late that day, so he had time enough to do his logged and leave before he came… If he saw Usami he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mind clear and leave, because he loved Usami the most, he wanted him to know the truth and be happy with him, he really wanted to hear his beloved one say "_I'm going to be a Dad, I'm so happy_"… Misaki cried while taking out his clothes from the closet and putting them on his trunks.

Misaki was surprise when he finished packing, he had so few things, it was so easy to walk away from the place he once called home. "Please take care Usagi-san…" said Misaki letting his tears flow while looking for the last time Usami's room and walked towards the front door "I will always love you Akihiko" said Misaki opening and closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm really sorry for always taking so long… hope you get to forgive me.

"Ah! Hiroki!" called Usami cheerfully to his friend

"Akihiko what are you doing here?" answered Kamijou Hiroki putting a defensive pose. "I thought the famous writer didn't have any time to spend in a little store like this one" said Hiroki looking in to his friend's eyes.

"Ow! I had a meeting this morning but I already went there" said Usami smiling back

"That meaning, you have run away from there" said Hiroki starting to get pissed off with his friend's lack of responsibility.

"Hiroki if I remember your boyfriend is a doctor right?" asked Usami obviously changing the subject

"Yes he is" said Hiroki taking again his defensive pose.

"Would you mind taking me to him so I can talk to him, I have a few questions to ask him" said Usami already taking his friends bag of groceries "thank you"

"What? Wait! I do mind! Stop! Bakahiko! " Hiroki tried in vain to stop him, Usami just couldn't understand what meant the word "no"

- o -

"Welcome back Hiro-san… ah..." Nowaki opened the door to find a very angry Kamijou and a very irresponsible writer "Usami-sensei good afternoon" said Nowaki letting the young writer enter their house. "Please sit down, is there something you want?" asked politely Nowaki trying to calm down his sensitive lover.

"Nowaki, Akihiko wants to make you a few questions" said Hiroki with an angry voice and an even more angry face taking out his coat and sitting down.

"Then what can I do for you?" asked Nowaki with a soft smile

"It's about a 19 year old kid, he has recently started having problems like vomiting, headaches, painful cramps in his stomach among other things, he doesn't have fever but no matter what he eats or drinks he vomits it" said Usami looking worried, thinking about his beloved Misaki

"How long has it being since all started?" asked Nowaki

"It has only started 3 days ago, he tried with a few pills but they didn't work out... normally he has a good nutrition but I think he's eating less food for the moment

"That's not good, has he gone to see a doctor?

"He went to see his family doctor but I will have to wait till he takes the new pills to know if he's going to be alright" said Usami crossing his arms "but I'll rather look for other solutions in the mean time"

"That Takahashi knows that Misaki is sick?" asked Hiroki forgetting his anger

"Takahiro? …not yet I guess... if its nothing serious its better not to tell him"

"Takahashi?" asked Nowaki looking to his lover

"Yeah, Takahiro Takahashi is the kid's older brother" explained Hiroki

"The kid, his name is Takahashi Misaki?" asked Nowaki remembering something from that day

"Yes why?" asked Usami noticing Nowaki's face

"You see, a kid came to the hospital's pharmacy today and asked with a recipe for prenatal pills, vitamins, hormones and stuff but he also had a bunch of pregnancy books... he's name was Takahashi Misaki..."

"He must have knocked out his girlfriend!" laughed Hiroki but looking at Usami infront of him bitted his tongue instantly "Maybe he was doing a favor to a friend" tried to say

but Usami was no longer hearing storming out of the house immediately.

"Damn that Akihiko, he..." Hiroki stopped talking when he noticed his boyfriend's worried face "what's wrong Nowaki?" asked Hiroki moving to close the door.

"Is that kid, Misaki-kun… he looked so sad and he was not only carrying pregnancy books, but books about hermaphrodites

"WHAAAT?"

- o -

Misaki looked at all the money in his hand while walking out of the elevator, he had saved that money to buy something for Usami in his birthday but now he was going to use it to buy tickets to somewhere far away from there, rent an apartment and buy some food until he could get a job, he thought about moving in with Takahiro but he wasn't going to do that, his brother had already enough with his own baby.

It was then when he was crossing the door that Usami appeared.

"Akihiko…" whispered Misaki shocked to see him. Usami first looked at his face and then looked directly at his bags. "Stop Usagi-san put me down!" demanded Misaki when the really pissed off writer lift him from the floor and carry him inside the building again like a potatoes bag.

"You're not going anywhere" said Usami angrily opening the elevators door, but then he heard Misaki crying softly and felt his heart tighten, so he changed his way of carrying him, now in bride style.

One of the maids in the apartment building helped them move the bags back inside their house. When the maid was nowhere to be seen Usami placed Misaki in the coach softly. Misaki dried the tears with his jacket sleeve.

"Now you're going to tell me what's happening and where were you leaving" said Usami with a rather calm voice.

"Please Usagi-san I don't want to, I just want to go, please…" said Misaki starting to cry again

"Misaki I know you're hiding something from me, you went to a hospital right? …tell me!" said Usami taking him by his shoulders

"_He knows, he knows"_ thought Misaki shivering "_that's why he is so mad at me"_ Misaki felt his heart breaking, _"what kind of freak" _he remembered again the girls words and cried "Please Usagi-san let me go, pleeasee" pleaded Misaki trembling.

"No! I wont let you go until you tell me everything!" said Usami louder pressing his fingers against Misaki's shoulders. "Now!"

"Usagi-san please, I'm sorry I didn't know!" cried Misaki trembling in Usami's arms "Usagi-san please forgive me, I swear I didn't know" Misaki cried loader closing his eyes.

Usami noticing Misaki's state tried to calm himself and then calm Misaki, petting his head, Misaki trembled in his arms making Usami forget completely his anger "I just have 1 month and a couple of weeks… I'm not going to tell nothing to anybody, I don't even want to tell my brother, just please let me go" said Misaki breaking in tears again.

"Don't Misaki, what are you saying?" asked Usami holding him tightly "You know I need you by my side" said Usami returning to his low caring voice, but Misaki couldn't hear anything crying his heart out. Seeing that this Usami did what he knew was best to calm someone. Taking Misaki's face with one hand forced him gently to look at his eyes and kissed him sweetly, at first Misaki tried to resist but ended up responding the kiss, closing his eyes and enjoying every minute of that kiss.

When Usami parted away Misaki was calmer, drying his tears with his sleeve again. Usami smiled looking at his adorable Misaki, no matter, what he knew that Misaki loved him and didn't want to leave him.

"Now, what has happened to make you want to leave me?" asked Usami caressing his beloveds face

"Usagi-san, please don't freak out but there's something you need to know" said Misaki breathing deep and slow

"What is it?" asked Usami sitting by his beloveds side

"I'm... I'm preg..." Misaki felt like there was something in his throat not letting him speak, looking at Usami's face full of worry and love made him feel tears in the corner of his eyes. "I'm pregnant!" in one second what he feared the most was now out of his mouth and was only a moment later that he dared to open his eyes and breath.

"Usagi-san?" asked Misaki looking at the shock in his husband

"What?" asked Usami still not believing his ears

"I'm pregnant Usagi-san" repeated Misaki trying not to sound desperate

"But that can't be, how's that possible?" asked Usami looking at him incredulously, he was expecting everything except that.

"It is possible Usagi-san, you see, I... I am an hermaphrodite, my parents didn't wanted not my brother neither I to know my situation because that could change radically my way of being… but now the doctor told me that I'm pregnant so I had to know about my condition obviously" said Misaki looking at Usami's eyes but then turned to look at the floor again "But you don't have to deal with this, is my baby and I will fight for him… or her but you, you don't have to" said Misaki trying to stand up from the coach but Usami stopped him grabbing his hand between his large cool hands.

"Please don't say that Misaki, I will take care of you and our baby, that baby is mine too right?" asked Usami caressing Misaki's face with his free hand. Misaki only nodded in response blushing at the thought that he was carrying "Usagi-san's baby", their baby.

"Misaki, I will never leave you, this only makes me happier, we're going to have a real family now" said Usami kissing his forehead and cheeks.

"Akihiko..." whispered Misaki letting a few tears run from his eyes "We can't Usagi-san" said Misaki trying to contain the tears but they were running free from his eyes"the press, the media, the people… what would they think? What are going to say about you when they found out?"

"That was the reason why you wanted to leave?" asked Usami almost laughing "I don't care what they think, or say, or do, I just want to be with you" said Usami kissing softly his lips "the problem would be not having you by my side"

"Usagi-san" Misaki embraced Usami blushing and smiling widely

"But is it going to be okay being you a boy?" asked Usami petting Misaki's head

"I may look like a boy but I'm physically capable of having babies, don't worry. I will have the normal problems of a pregnant women" said Misaki smiling, Usami smiled back, feeling relieved.

"Then, I'll get you the best doctors and medicine you can get" said Usami already standing up and taking Misaki bride style again

"No, that no Usagi-san… is too much" said Misaki trying to avoid getting angry by the way he was being carried (girl style) "I already have my own doctor..."

"I'll do it because I want to" said Usami and that was it, Misaki knew that there was no way he could argue against the great Lord Usami Akihiko, so he only sighed.

"You know" said Usami placing him in the middle of their bed "now that I think about it, maybe that's why you reacted so perfectly, and why you're so sensible and capable of multiple orgasm and..."

"Shut up!" shouted Misaki blushing a deep shade of red, laughing Usami moved to embrace his beloved. "_Now I have really become a lady_" thought Misaki bitterly

- o -

"Misaki I thought you were never going to come back" said Uesugi-sensei letting the young boy enter his clinic. "You're not leaving anymore?" asked the young doctor giving Misaki a small cup of tea

"No, I'll be living with my lover…" said Misaki blushing and looking in to the tea cup

"I just came to tell you that and that I'm already seeing a pediatrician and an obstetrician" said Misaki trying to cool his face

"Ow that's wonderful news" said the doctor smiling happily "Do your best Misaki-kun"

"Yes" said Misaki smiling with a soft blush crossing his face

- o -

"Tadaima" called Misaki entering the large apartment.

"Okaeri" said in one voice Aikawa and Usami. While Usami finished changing his clothes Aikawa told him that they had a meeting for a movie that was going to be made from one of Sensei's books.

"They want Sensei's opinion so they can be true to the original story" said Aikawa smiling; Misaki smiled back looking at his husband. "I'll have dinner ready then" said Misaki moving Usami's tie softly to arrange it.

"There's no need if you feel tired" said Usami giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek, Misaki moved away blushing "I'm not, you know I'm capable of doing that kind of things" said a little angry Misaki "You're treating me like a baby"

"No, I'm treating you like you have my baby inside you" said Usami kissing his lips softly before following Aikawa through the door.

Misaki blushed even redder looking his husband leave, but then he felt that something was missing, so he followed them and before Usami entered the elevator he called him

"Usagi-san?"

"Mmm?"

*kiss* Taking advantage of the position when Usami turned around Misaki kissed him full in his lips. Usami shocked at first took seconds to answer the kiss with one more passionate and sweet, licking the bottom of his lip. Misaki heard a soft "click" in the room but couldn't focus on it feeling his stomach tingling from the hard kiss that was leaving him breathless.

"Iterashaii" said Misaki almost with no air

"Itekimasu" said Usami turning back and entering the elevator "_So it did work… starting that kind of habit"_ thought Usami smiling to himself. (Sasugadana... Usagi-san...DDD / just like expected from Usagi-san xDD)


	10. Chapter 10

"When everything is going the way you wanted, you tend to forget that the fight is not over yet" said the guy in the new television program that Misaki was hearing while finishing hanging their laundry out to dry.

"Waaa this day looks so sunny" beamed Misaki smiling for the 14th time that morning not really caring for the television program.

"Akihiko is going to come home late for dinner sooo... I can go to the market and buy some ingredients" said Misaki to himself putting the empty laundry basket in the floor.

_"I should... take advantage of my next vacation to learn some nutritious meals for the baby..."_ thought Misaki turning off the television, and taking his wallet with him he walked out of the apartment.

The supermarket was really close to their home so it was really convenient for him; in his basket the vegetables where increasing along with fruits and a few maternity cooking magazines. Misaki was really enjoying his time choosing everything that was good for him and his baby, and specially for his baby... that was, of course "their" baby.

"Potatoes are good too... and carrots" said Misaki to himself blushing lightly, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young and beautiful girl that was standing beside him with a magazine on her hand, until he heard her ask clearly "Are you Takahashi Misaki?"

"Eh?" Misaki looked up to her face, he didn't know her, judging by her school outfit she was still a High school student, another student with the same uniform tried to pull her away "I think he is not, don't bother him Yuri!" but the girl pushed her off "I know he is" said and turning again to Misaki showed him a page of a magazine, Misaki's eyes widened at the photo of him and Usami kissing at the entrance of their apartment "_How did they get that picture?, why?... Oh God they took a picture of us" _thought Misaki scared. "How?... that is..." said stuttered Misaki trying to calm himself

"Are you really Usami-sensei's lover?" asked Yuri with an angry tone of voice, her friend behind her stopped trying to take her away and looked at Misaki as well.

"I... I'm not... you're confusing me with someone else" said Misaki with a trembling voice

"See?" said her friend and was already leaving when the young girl took Misaki by his arm "You're lying!" almost screamed Yuri

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about!.. I don't even know this Usami-sensei!" said Misaki moving his arm away from her. Taking advantage of Yuri's friend that was trying to convince her again, Misaki run away from her and left the building as soon as he could; but when he turned around he saw the same girl talking with a group of girls from the same high school and a few people that saw the argue.

"_Have to call Usagi-san... I have to go back home" _thought Misaki running towards their apartment building, but when he got there the place was surrounded by reporters, cameraman and paparazzi. "_This can't be happening!"_ cursed Misaki moving towards his university, he was trying to hide inside the Literature classroom when Kamijou-sensei found him.

"Takahashi-kun?" Misaki turned around and saw his professor with a magazine in his hand. Kamijou Hikori took just one moment to look at his student and another to look at the magazine in his hand. "Ow shit!" was his only answer before he took Misaki by his arm and pushed him out of the university, in to a taxi and in to his house. Misaki tried to scape but he didn't let him.

"Kamijou-sensei please I have to go home" repeated Misaki getting more and more anxious

"You can't... your house must be plague of those reporters and paparazzi, right?" said the evil professor

"Usagi-san is going to be worried if..." tried to say Misaki but Kamijou cut him

"I have already called him, his coming here" said Kamijou putting a cup of tea in front of Misaki. And then, there was a really big awkward silence, so tense and deep you could cut it and spread it on your bread, that, until Kamijou cleared his throat.

"I know you don't want to talk about, this... but I have to know, Akihiko is my best friend since childhood and if you don't have the courage to say that you and him are having and affair I don't think I can let you go with him anymore" said Kamijou with a serious tone of voice and he was about to continue on talking when tears started pouring down Misaki's eyes

"But we're not having an affair!" cried Misaki "we're really in love... I love him so much, he's my husband!"

"Oh no! don't cry... I didn't mean it like that... shit!"_ Kamijou cursed "why don't I know how to treat people?_" thought Kamijou trying to calm Misaki down "I know you love him I just wanted you to be brave for him" said Kamijou using a soft tone of voice that shocked Misaki for a second.

_"Was that really Kamijou-sensei, Kamijou The Devil?_" but then the doorbell rang and Kamijou opened the door to let in a really worried writer

"Misaki!" called Usami running towards Misaki, not even stopping to greet his best friend, Kamijou felt angry but tried to control himself, after all if something like that happened to him and his beloved Nowaki he would do the same thing. Misaki hugged Usami back and cried even loader

"I'm sorry Usagi-san I'm sorry... I didn't knew there were reporters and kissed you like that... I didn't thought... I'm so sorry!" said Misaki between sobs

"No, its okay Misaki, it's not your fault" responded Usami caressing his cheek and giving him soft kisses in his eyes.

"I tried to go home but there were so many reporters and people with cameras... I was so scared... I didn't know what to do... I run away... I'm sorry" Misaki continued saying sobbing harder, Usami felt terrible feeling Misaki trembling in his arms

"No, you did well... it was a matter of time... you're fine thats what matters" said Usami kissing him on his lips, Misaki stopped crying and closed his eyes to taste his husbands lips. "Come on, you know is now good to be like that being pregnant, please calm down" said Usami caressing Misaki's back and making him blush. "Un..." nodded Misaki not leaving his husband's embrace.

At this moment Kamijou was just bringing another cup when he heard it, freezing instantly "_I can't believe it... what Nowaki guessed was true, that Misaki-kid is pregnant" _

"Hiroki, I'm sorry for the trouble..." said Usami at last noticing his friend "thank you for taking care of him... we'll be leaving now" said Usami taking Misaki by his hand and taking him out of the apartment.

"Is it okay to enter that place right now?" asked Kamijou worried for his friend

"It's okay, eventually will have to confront them, I think its better to do it now" said Usami opening the door "Aikawa and Isaka will take care of them... thanks, Hiroki"

- o -

"Usagi-san?" called Misaki worriedly when they entered the car

"It's okay Misaki" responded Usami entering the car and starting the engine "Let's return home" said Usami placing his hand above Misaki's hand, making him smile

"Yes" responded Misaki smiling broadly, he was going to be brave for Usami.

- o -

The apartment building was surrounded by people and cameras, everyone wanted a picture of Misaki, so he hided his face curling at his sit while they entered the parking lot.

"You okay?" asked Usami petting him on his head

"I'm just tired" said Misaki closing his eyes . Usami put his blazer to cover him. The parking lot was empty because of the security but the apartment lobby was not, so the moment they were out of the safety of the car and parking lot people surrounded them taking pictures and asking questions, almost all of them at same time, so Misaki could only understand a few of them.

"How did you met?... how long have you being together?"

"How have you being in this relationship?"

"Did he gave himself to you first?"

"Misaki-kun how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Does your family know about this relationship?"

Misaki felt like crying but tried hard not to listen to them, Usami looking at his face helped him inside the elevator "Misaki please wait for me inside the house" said Usami, Misaki was worried but nodded instead, letting Usami kiss him on his forehead tenderly before closing the elevator's door.

Turning around to the reporters Usami glared furiously not trying to hide his anger "I'm going to say this once and only once" everyone stopped talking looking at Usami-sensei, he was not smiling with his poker face like always "We're not in an affair, Misaki and I are in a normal and healthy relationship, he's my boyfriend and I wont admit this kind of displays in front of him" said Usami pushing the elevator's call button "His feelings and health are far more important than anything else so don't make me take unreasonable actions" threatened Usami glaring and entered the elevator

No one dared speak or comment, everyone just silently walked out of their apartment building. Usami closed the door of his apartment with its lock and turned to see his beloved sitting on the sofa, his huge green eyes were mirrors of his troubled soul.

"Maybe I should just leave" whispered Misaki placing his palms in his belly "this relationship is already a problem, what is going to happened when they find out that I'm pregnant?"

"It's okay Misaki" said Usami embracing him "I don't mind if they speak, I don't mind if they take lots of pictures of you and me, but if that makes you feel uneasy or troubled I would have them away from you, that I promise" said Usami kissing his lips "I can take everything they have to say or do, but being away from you is the one thing I would never be able to survive"

"Usagi-san" Misaki responded the kiss softly "I love you"

Usami took Misaki to their room after leaving everything he bought in the kitchen's table and placed him on their bed carefully

"How is the baby?" asked Usami moving Misaki's shirt up to kiss his belly

"I don't know, he's not really doing anything yet" said Misaki blushing "but I think he must be listening" said Misaki placing a hand in his belly and caressing it, Usami smiled laying his head on Misaki's belly "I think... he or she will be like you more than me" said Usami smiling

"why?" asked Misaki curious

"Because I do" said Usami really serious about it

"Baaaaka" responded Misaki smiling and softly hitting Usami's head "thats not a reason"

And so the 10th chapter is up! W we're almost at the end, what do you think of the fanfic so far? Pretty good nee? XDD I know I shouldn't really complement so highly my own work but I have to say, I adore this one ^/^... hope you adore it too... Read and review! (So I don't get depress and stop writing... xD)


	11. Chapter 11

"Time does really fly by" sighed Misaki marking in their calendar, "2 month and 1 week", and looking at his belly that was slowly growing with their baby inside murmured "You sure take your time on growing".

Those 2 months had being so tiresome, mostly because he had to keep up with his part-time job and the University; it was definitely a good thing that his job was at Marukawa Editorial house (they were keeping Misaki's pregnancy a secret) and that for some unknown reason (to Misaki) no one in the University were bugging him about his relationship with "Usami-sensei", he did saw a few angry faces but no one dared talk to him or make fun of him. Truth is, Usami talked in every magazine, television and radio show about their relationship and threatened to kill anyone who dared to make Misaki cry... Good thing Misaki didn't read magazines and that Usami blocked every show he appeared on.

"Let's see what's todays menu..." smiled Misaki opening the fridge when the door bell rang 2 times rapidly. Frowning Misaki closed the door and walked towards the intercom "Who could it be?" Misaki wondered pressing the call button. "Who is it?"

"It's me Misaki!" called a voice which Misaki recognized instantly as his brother's voice. "Come in!" replied Misaki letting his brother enter the building, and then moving towards the main door Misaki opened the door and waited until his brother appeared from the elevator, with a really worried face. "Onii-chan... what are you doing here?" asked Misaki greeting him with a soft hug smiling.

"I came as soon as I could" responded his older brother panting a little

"Why?" asked Misaki worriedly "is something wrong?"

"You ask why? I saw you on the news... How did Usami let this happen?" Asked Takahiro showing a magazine with their photo in the cover. Misaki looked at the pictured and flinched.

"No! It wasn't his fault!" cried Misaki quickly "He tried to protect me... it was my fault, because of me..." Misaki lowered his voice and hang his head with sad looking eyes, "It was my fault..." his brother saw Misaki's shoulder trembling, his eyes filling up with tears and instantly hugged him

"Ow, please don't cry... It's definitely not your fault and I'm sure it's okay now... Usagi-san protected you right?" said Takahiro rubbing his little brothers back, Misaki nodded breathing more calmly "see? It's okay now... So, why are you so sensible now?" asked cheerfully Takahiro looking for a soft joke to cheer up his little brother.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan, I'm still trying to get use to this" said Misaki drying the small tears in his eyes.

"This?"

"You know... the pregnancy and everything..." said Misaki but then, he remembered something very important that he had forgotten to do.

"Pregnancy..?" repeated Takahiro founding himself incredibly confused

"Ow God you don't know... I didn't tell you" exclaimed Misaki covering his mouth with his hand.

"What?" asked his brother seriously narrowing his eyes at his little brother

"Nothing!" replied Misaki turning over his heels, and trying to get inside the house

"Misaki!" called Takahiro holding his brothers arm. Misaki thought about lying but he didn't wanted to lie to his own brother, even thought it was a really strong "truth" to say

"Onii-chan please don't freak out..." pleaded Misaki taking his brothers hand in his "There's nothing wrong with me and the doctors say that I'm fine.. but... but... I'm... I'm kinda pregnant!" finished saying Misaki closing his eyes

The next thing Misaki heard was the floor being hit by something really heavy; at this weird sound he opened his eyes to found his brother laying in the floor totally unconscious; so that was why when Usami came out of the apartment he found Takahiro unconscious on the floor and Misaki trying to wake him up.

"Misaki, what did you do to Takahiro?" asked Usami not helping but only staring at them.

" I didn't do anything!" responded Misaki angrily "He just passed out!..." but then he remembered something he had forgotten to say and had actually said about 4 minutes ago "well... I did told him about the baby..." said Misaki looking at his husband's eyes

"Ow... guess then, that was bound to happen..." said Usami bending to check on Takahiro's breathing

"what am I going to do?" asked Misaki panicking

"Its okay Misaki... just breath" said Usami going inside the house while Misaki breathed deep in and out. "again" said Usami coming back and putting a wet handkerchief in Takahiro's forehead. Misaki breathed again.

"Usagi?" called softly Takahiro waking up slowly

"Ah! Takahiro! you're awake... good" said Usami helping Takahiro to move a little so he rested his back and head against the wall

"I had a weird dream... Misaki was..." started saying Takahiro but then he looked at his little brother and Misaki blushed instead not looking at his brothers eyes. "It wasn't a dream...?" asked him already knowing the answer

"Oniichan... I was actually going to tell you earlier!... but I completely forgot with the exams and everything" said Misaki anxiously

"Let's go inside the house" proposed Usami helping Takahiro up.

Sitting down on the sofa with Usami and Misaki infront of him, sitting side by side, with their hands entwine Takahiro remembered when they announced their engagement a few months a go. "_This is becoming a tradition" _thought Takahiro sighing

"Nii-chan you know..." explained Misaki not looking at him but his lap "Mom and Dad hided something from us... they didn't wanted me to feel bad or weird about myself... didn't wanted you to treat me differently... because I'm" Misaki sighted and breathed deep "I'm an hermaphrodite, so even thought i have a boy's body I'm capable of having babies too..." continued Misaki slowly so his brother didn't faint again

"Its real?" asked his brother trying to breath normally and not freak out.

"It seems to be..." said Misaki caressing his belly "I'm 2 months and 1 week already"

Takahiro laid his back and head in the sofa and sighed heavily looking at the ceiling, _"This is not like gay marriage, this is something harder to take or forget, what will the people think? What will they say?" _the doubts and worries written all over his face making Misaki even more worried. But then Takahiro lowered his gaze looking at them again, seeing his little brothers worried face and the extremely not worried but happy face in Usami's... he knew Usami was happy, his eyes were even shining with happiness and Misaki was glowing now, even with that worried face of his.

"You're not taking me away... are you?" asked Misaki looking at him with pleading eyes and holding even tighter Usami's hand.

Takahiro looked at Misaki's green lustrous eyes again and smiled "of course not... I just wanted to make sure you were alright... I didn't expected you to be pregnant but thats okay... as long as Usagi and you take this with responsibility..." said Takahiro standing up and kneeling infront of his little brother to take his hand betweens his "You know I will always be on your side Misaki and I'm also very happy that you have the opportunity to have a family with the man you love" said Takahiro smiling again, caressing his little brothers belly.

"Oniichan..." called Misaki smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Just let me tell Manami about this myself" said Takahiro imagining the reaction of his wife while petting his brother on his head "It's better if I give her the shock myself" said with a laugh standing up and sitting again infront of them "I don't know how is she going to take it... I mean, is quiet hard to take in the first try... I'm sorry I fainted" said Takahiro smiling awkwardly

"Oh, Please don't mind that, I should have told you sooner" said Misaki smiling awkwardly too "and not in that weird and not so good way"

"yeah" said Takahiro chuckling softly.

And so Takahiro spent the whole day talking with Misaki about the new arrangements in the University, the hospitals visits, the nutritionists lists he was following, the doctors names and of course what they were doing inside the house and their life together; after all they needed to change their life style for the baby's sake.

"Not smocking, not coming home late, not drinking too much, not harassing Misaki all the time, etc.. etc" listed Misaki while he ate a strawberry short cake Usami had bough for tea.

"And Usami is okay with that?" asked Takahiro looking upstairs to the writers office door; after reassuring himself that his brother in law was not going to take his wife away, Usami had returned to writing; the deadline was near and for once Usami was trying to keep up to date for the baby's sake if not for Misaki's. "I don't think he likes the "not smocking in the house or near you and the baby's rule"

"yeah, I know... but he was actually the one to start that rule and I'm happy for that... I definitely don't want to see him with a cancer or something like that" responded Misaki looking to his husbands office door too. "and its good for the baby" finished Misaki smiling at his brother and finishing his tea.

"Well then, its late already and I have to go home" said Takahiro standing up and walking towards the door, Misaki following "I'll be coming next month with Manami"

"We'll be waiting" replied Misaki opening the door for his brother "and thanks Onii-chan... for everything"

"Don't mention it, I know you would have done the same for me... and supported me all the way" said his brother embracing him and kissing his forehead. "take good care of yourself"

"I will" said Misaki waving goodbye to his older brother, and while Takahiro walked along the corridor, took the elevator and disappeared from Misaki's sight he remembered something, some certain juice he drank a few months ago, a juice that started everything.


	12. Chapter 12

It had being almost 6 months since Misaki had drank the small juice box; he tried to remember the way to her house but even thought he used a whole day in this he couldn't find it, he was just about to give up when he saw the same girl walking with another girl probably the same age as Misaki, she was helping her with a large basket full of fruits and vegetables. When she saw him she smiled and waved her hand happily "Takahashi-kun you have come to visit me!" said the girl not asking but stating that he had come to see her.

Misaki blushed and run to meet them taking the basket in his hands "Let me help you again" said Misaki smiling, didn't know why this girl made him feel so comfortable, the other girl blushed and smiled "Thanks…" said and turning to their common friend said "then I'll be leaving you Yuri-san, it was nice to meet you… hope you don't have to struggle with a drunk driver again" said the girl and bowed but before she could turn around and leave Yuri-san took her hand in hers to stop her and with her other hand took a small juice box from inside the fruit basket "Please, take this with you as a token of my appreciation, thank you for helping me carry this things to my house" said Yuri-san smiling and bowing, the girl blushed and put the juice box inside her bag "thank you, Yuri-san… see ja" and disappeared from their sight.

Misaki felt a little odd about this, like a feeling of déjà vu he didn't quite understood, but then the girl turned to see him and brought his attention to her saying "So.. you already drank the juice I gave you, nee, Takahashi-kun?" Misaki blushed, surprised that she already knew "un" nodded Misaki looking to the sidewalk and blushing a little more. "You'll be happy forever" said the girl taking his hand in hers "both of you will" at this Misaki looked at her, "How do you know?" asked Misaki with pleading eyes, he knew that things were going to get even harder in their relationship, " I just know" said Yuri-san "Have faith in your love" said the girl taking Misaki by the shoulders and pressing softly to give him strength. "Un" nodded Misaki again and breathed deep, _"because no matter what, Usami is going to be by my side"_

And then he remembered why he was looking for her "Ah, Yuri-san I have ment to ask you, is there any side effect with that juice?" asked Misaki now moving towards her house to finish off helping her with her basket.

"side effects? …well, not really" said the girl opening the door and putting the bags and the basket in a coffee table "but the juice not only helps you see the one you're going to be with forever, because to do that it needs to take your most inner and stronger feelings and wishes, waking up in the progress your deepest desires and dreams to give you strength, and so… for example to complete your dream you need to have a family well, the drink gives you its help unleashing the strength that you have inside" said the girl smirking a little. Misaki blushed now understanding how much she knew about him "so that's why… and is it going to stop?" asked Misaki already moving towards the door

"stop?... now now you see, the effect of the juice ends with the foreseeing of your future, whatever else happens it happens because you want it to happen, so you're the only one able to stop it"

"eh?... but then that means I really want to be needy and do that things.. and say that things… and" Misaki blushed very hard realizing he had said too much now "I"… he covered his face with his hands not being able to stop blushing. The girl giggled and smiled with tenderness "I'm glad you are happy… please, continue on being yourself even if it's embarrassing or weird, because to the one that loves you it means not only that you trust him but that you love him deeply and need him too" said the girl hugging him softly.

"Good luck" said Yuri and Misaki walked out of the house still feeling warm in his ears and cheeks but feeling happy as well.

- o -

Now, because the media was focusing in the "lovely couple feeling" Misaki didn't felt bad about it, and because of what Usami said no one tried to bug him in the streets so Misaki was able to go shopping, to the university and almost everything he wanted; almost because sometimes his beloved husband wanted to keep him for himself or something as equally selfish as that, in Misaki's point of view. So now he was walking down the street near their house after a long day shopping for the luxurious dinner he wanted to make for Usami for Christmas when a car parked in front of him.

"Takashi-kun" called Fuyuhiko Usami from inside the car

"kyaa! Usagi-chichi" said Misaki moving backward a few steps

"don't worry I'm not here to molest you in any way" said Usami's father walking out of the car "I'm just here to talk to you and my son because of the recent events" said Fuyuhiko now walking towards Misaki and taking the large shopping bags "it's only natural to be worried of your son, right?" said Usami walking inside the apartment building.

Misaki didn't know what to do, he knew Usami wasn't going to be happy about that visit but he also knew that if his Dad were still alive he would have done the same, trying to talk with his son and his husband… specially because of their not so common relationship; so he let Usami's father inside their house and called Usami to come down while Fuyuhiko helped him put out in the kitchen the shopping bags.

"Misaki?" called Usami walking down the stair, Misaki moved out of the kitchen "Ah! Usagi-san there's someone…" Misaki tried to tell but Usami didn't wait taking his "wife" in his arms, surrounding his small waist with his arm and kissing him sweetly in his lips.

"Usagi-san please…" tried Misaki again but Usami continued kissing him hungrily biting his lower lip, sucking it hard making Misaki tremble and moan softly "Usagi-san… please… you're father…" tried to say Misaki between moans when Fuyuhikko walked out of the kitchen smiling

"I see you are enjoying your newlywed life" said Fuyuhiko moving to sit in the living room sofa next to Susuki-san

"what are you doing here?" asked Usami not releasing Misaki from the embrace

"I let him in" said Misaki trying to break the embrace

"I was a little worried about you" said Usami's father crossing his right leg on top of his left leg "with all this uproar about your relationship with Takahashi-kun no one has tried to really find anything about you too, but they'll soon will" said now with a less cheerful smile "they'll find out about the marriage contract and about the fact that Misaki is pregnant" at this Misaki gasped taking Usami's hand in his hand

"How do you?" asked Misaki worriedly

"I have special ways for this kind of situations... like I said, I was worried because you have being going to the hospital and buying pills and everything" said Fuyuhiko calmly but even so Misaki could tell he was really worried about his son… and even when he didn't completely believed he was worried about Misaki too and their son, his grandson.

"Its nothing Usagi-chichi I'm fine"

"let us manage this alone..." said Usami getting angry "we don't need anyone"

"that I wonder" said his father smiling again "what are you going to do when it becomes obvious?... the press and the media will be talking all about it... can you make it? Can you protect him and the baby?" asked Fuyuhiko looking directly at Misaki, Misaki was nervous, he knew Usami's father meant no harm to them but sometimes he didn't really know how to say things or do things… like all the times he asked Misaki to leave Usami's side.

"will do fine" said Usami tightening his embrace around Misaki, Misaki looked at Usami's face and felt secure

"are you sure you can do it without your family?"

"i have done well without you" said Usami not really happy but then Misaki shook his hand and looked at him with sad eyes "Usagi-san" said Misaki and Usami couldn't help but feel angry.

Fuyuhiko saw this and sighted "I'll leave you to think about it... when you're ready please contact us… of course I wont stop checking on you, just in case" said Fuyuhiko standing up and walking towards the door. "see you later then"

As soon as the door was locked again Usami turned around to see his beloved Misaki and taking him by his hand sat him in the sofa in front of Susuki-san, Misaki placed his free hand on top of Usami's hand "Nee, Usagi-san… I know I don't have much of a word with you family but I think… that maybe, the baby would like to have his grandparent around, maybe, he would like to have his uncle too…"

"Misaki"…

"I would like our baby to meet my parents... but I can't because they are not here anymore; but maybe your Dad can love him for both of his grandparents." Said Misaki trying to control the pain that always came when he remembered his parent's death.

"Misaki" said Usami again with a sad filled voice, he looked at his eyes, clouded with tears that fought to pour down and felt so much tenderness "If that's want you want we'll admit them in our little family" said Usami kissing his beloveds forehead "but it will be at my pace… I won't accept any mistakes and if they do anything to make you or our baby cry I'll make them cry" said Usami now embracing him and giving him small butterflies kisses all over his face.

"thank you Usagi-san" said Misaki smiling "thank you... Akihiko" said Misaki again but now blushing lightly

At that, Usami smiled even happier and then kissed Misaki's lower lip nipping before separating, making Misaki blush even redder "we'll discuss the details later, now theres something more important than that" said Usami taking him bride style "we need to reassure our love to one another" said Usami kissing him again and walking upstairs to their room. "what? No!" complained Misaki trying to make Usami put him down "I don't want to" said him feeling his whole face burn with embarrassment

"what are you saying said Usami now placing him on the bed "when you have become quite big with just a few kisses" said Usami now kissing his ear, slowly nibbling his earlobe, licking and kissing his way down his neck. Misaki trembled and moaned not being able to control his voice and loosing his logic thoughts "I wont let that baby take my Misaki away" said Usami moving Misaki's clothes away with his hand.

"what are you talking about" said Misaki trying to be angry at him but couldn't, his whole body was already longing to be touch by Usami's hand and lips. "ah… Akihiko" moaned in surprise Misaki when Usami's hand traveled between his legs pressing and massaging his groin over the jean's fabric. "you should know that baby's can also be rivals in love… so you must lend me as much attention as you can" said Usami now taking Misaki's jean and underwear away

"that…" tried to say Misaki but couldn't finish now breathing hard, feeling his skin burning with every touch "can't… please Usagi-san let me feel you" said Misaki letting his heart take complete control over his actions. Usami smiled now taking his clothes of and pressing one finger inside Misaki's entrance, entering slowly while Usami stroked his length; Misaki moaned even loader, after a while Usami put another finger making a scissoring motion to stretch his beloved one to be able to receive him, and then a third one thrusting deep until Misaki was moaning loudly moving his hips against his fingers.

"Akihiko please… I want you… please" said Misaki throwing his arms around Usami's neck to embrace him. Usami not wasting time positioned himself infront of his beloved's entrance and thrusted in. At first it was slow and short but then Misaki started moving his hips so he started thrusting all the way in, long and slow teasing Misaki's hole until Misaki couldn't take it anymore "Usagi-san… I can't" moaned Misaki closing his eyes and trembling, Usami listening to his cute uke's cry increased the rhythm going faster and deeper, moving his hips higher inside him not caressing by pressing in a tortures way Misaki's prostate. After a moment Misaki couldn't take it anymore and let his body go with the strength of his orgasm while tightening his muscles around Usami's arousal, making him come too moaning his name.

"I love you... Usagi-san" said Misaki trying to breath normally again

"I love you too" said Usami kissing Misaki's forehead before moving to his side, careful not to crush him "I love you so much" said Usami again embracing him tight against his chest. Misaki blushed but didn't try to break the embrace, even if it was embarrassing he couldn't help but feel happy. "I love you too" said Misaki again closing his eyes to sleep


	13. Chapter 13

"Coming!" called Misaki in response to the doorbell ringing after placing a large chocolate cake with mint flavored topping in the middle of the table.

His belly was by now quite big, Misaki didn't like it thinking he just looked fat not being able to look his ankles, of course Usami repeated over and over again that he looked cute and most of all eatable, making Misaki blush and fuss embarrassed. Now even with his belly being already a problem to move he never stopped doing the cleaning, laundry and meals for his family, of course from monday to friday he received a great deal of help from the housekeeper Usami hired; he didn't like it but for the sake of their baby he accepted it but on weekends he had all the jobs for himself, that until Usami asked for a Misaki-time of course.

"Misaki-kun! How are you?" cheered and asked Aikawa while entering the apartment and giving him a soft hug.

"I'm fine, thanks... just waiting for the big day to arrive" said Misaki blushing Aikawa smiled back following him in to the living room.

"Oh! And where are we going to put up the presents?" asked Aikawa pointing at the box wrapped in a silver and pink envelop with teddy bears and balloons in her hand.

"Nii-chan bought me a cradle, it's in the right corner next to Susuki-san, that's going to the storage box for the presents today" returning Misaki returning to the kitchen.

"Okay!" said Aikawa placing her present inside the cradle and following Misaki

"Ahh! Misaki-kun I told you not to worry about the food" scowled and yet marveled Aikawa looking at the delicious chocolate cake he was taking out of the fridge, this one with a chocolate flavored topping.

"I know but I couldn't help myself..." said Misaki smiling and caressing his belly "I've being having craving for chocolate today" Aikawa smiled taking the cake in her hands and placing it in the table "Can imagine… and tell me how far are you now?"

"About 7 months now" responded Misaki sounding a little too nervous, Aikawa smiled again with a soft maternal look "Don't worry Misaki-kun everything is going to be alright, at least you're not going to suffer with the pain, well... not all the pain" said Aikawa petting Misaki on his head Misaki turned to see her and smiled, Aikawa had being a such great help with everything.

"What are you doing here?" asked a really angry writer while walking down the stairs towards his adorable and very pregnant "wife". "Don't you know you can't go around touching what belongs to others?"

"How rude!" exclaimed Aikawa not really caring about Usami's comments

"Usagi-san you promised you'll behave today, remember? It's the baby's baby shower" said Misaki trying to break free from the mortal hug Usami was giving him

"Oh, is it today?" asked the writer nibbling Misaki's ear, not really caring about Aikawa seeing them

"It is! Now... let... me... go!" squealed Misaki getting to free himself "now go and..." Misaki didn't get to finish, the doorbell ringing again "Coming!" cheered Misaki with a big smile on his face forgetting Usami.

"Usami-sensei please try to behave yourself, if you haven't notice this is important to him" said Aikawa scowling, looking seriously at the writer, who made a very angry expression but said nothing in return only nodding. Usami knew how important this event was for Misaki, he had being planning it for weeks, so if that made his lover happy then he'll do his best to behave himself.

"Usagi-san Nii-chan is already here!" said Misaki placing two large teddy bears on the cradle, Usami smiled and walked to greet his friend who was coming with his wife and baby. Little by little every guest came; Fuyuhiko, Haruhiko, Sumi-senpai, Kaoruko, Kamijou Hiroki and his boyfriend Kusama Nowaki, who was really happy unlike Kamijou, who was blushing and looking angrily to everyone.

"Usagi-san don't you think Kamijou-sensei is a little too angry? Maybe we shouldn't have asked him to come...?" asked Misaki looking worriedly at his Literature professor

"No don't worry, is just that his boyfriend asked him to marry him. So he's flustered" said Usami like it was the most logical and normal thing

"Ehhh?" Misaki was really shocked, looking from Usami to his professor "I can't believe he's really THAT in love with Kamijou the devil" mumbled Misaki looking at his professor frowning face, a vein pulsing every time Nowaki tried to act lovely-dovely with him, but looking at Hiroki's light blush, the way his eyes turned always to look at his boyfriend, and the way he endured holding hands with him he ended up smiling, it was good Usami's bestfriend had such an incredible boyfriend and that he was able to love him so much.

Just like Aikawa said Misaki didn't need to worry about the food because everyone was bringing something; in the end the table was full on tarts, cupcakes, cookies, shortcakes, syrupy fruit and other sweet and salty treats as well as soda and ice tea for drinking.

The games were provided by Aikawa and Manami, Takahiro's wife, who was really eager to prove some game with Misaki. Only Usami didn't participate because even Kamijou participated in a quiz game that he actually won (he didn't wanted to accept it but he had being thinking and researching about adopting a child). Usami like always tried to monopolize Misaki, but every time he tried Misaki pushed him away reminding him of his promise, so at the end of the day when all the guesses were gone he was pretty pissed off wanting nothing more but to trap and kiss Misaki all over.

"Misaki" called Usami embracing his lover from behind not letting him start cleaning the table

"Usagi-san let me go, I need to clean" said Misaki with an angry voice trying to push Usami away, Usami holding him tightly didn't let him

"No, I behave myself all day for you, now you have to give me my reward" said Usami caressing his lovers belly through the clothes

"don't… don't do that" whined Misaki feeling a cold shiver running through his spine, Usami was moving up brushing his fingers to his nipples "I never said anything about a reward..."

"Why? They have being stilling you from me all day, I want to have you now" demanded Usami licking the shell of Misaki's ear. Trying to hold a moan Misaki breathed deep "Akihiko, that's acting like a child"

"So what?" responded Usami not caring at all

"I'm not your toy to monopolize all the time!"

"No, you're my wife" responded Usami smirking, moving his hand to caress Misaki's small back; Misaki trembling couldn't help moaning softly

"Akihiko don't!" moaned Misaki feeling more aroused than before, the hormones inside making him even more sensitive.

"Let's continue on celebrating the baby's arrival" said Usami taking Misaki bridal style, walking towards their bedroom. Misaki tried to fight but he knew better, there was no way he could win against Usami's caring touch, sweet kisses and low strong voice. Just a few minutes and he was no longer fighting, embracing his husband close to him, moaning in pleasure, feeling Usami's hand all over his body, his lips tempting his skin, burning him with every kiss, with every lick and nibble, his manhood pressing against his body, filling him completely.

"2:30 am." said Misaki looking at the clock "_I can't believe we did it until 2 in the morning, damn Usagi" _thought Misaki blushing, looking furtively where his husband was drifting off to sleep. "baka Usagi" murmured Misaki blushing again and looking away.

"Misaki" called Usami embracing him tightly, pressing Misaki's back against his chest, Misaki blushed not being able to answer him "let's start arranging the house" said Usami placing his chin in Misaki's shoulder

"eh?"

"He or she is not going to sleep with us in the same room... so I'm going to make sure she has a good room for you not to complain about" said Usami closing his eyes, Misaki only blushed and nodded, didn't want to fight about WHY he wanted the baby away from the room, Usami being so in to the baby was too good to be spoiling it with his perverted thoughts.

Again, it didn't take a lot of time to start and complete the nursery room, upholstered with bears and bunnies with a light blue sky and white clouds. Usami bough everything the baby and Misaki could need; a rocking chair, a comfortable table to change the diapers, 2 closets to keep all the clothes the baby had, a good storage of diapers, formula, wet-towels, medicine, walkie-talkies to hear the baby everywhere, toys and a basket to keep the toys, etc. In the end they used 2 rooms (they had to knock down a wall) to give enough space for everything Usami bough, but it ended up perfect, Misaki smiled at the sight of his baby's room, feeling his heart beat faster, tears almost clouding his vision.

"Thank you Usagi-san" said Misaki hugging Usami; he smiled tenderly petting the soft brown hair. "I'm glad you like it".

Usami was already thinking about asking Misaki for a reward when Misaki himself surprised him with a deep kiss on his lips, when their lips parted for breath Usami saw large green eyes full of tenderness and love with a flash of desire.

"Usagi-san, I love you so much" said Misaki kissing him again, this time Usami responded full with passion leading him towards their bedroom. Parting again when Misaki toppled against the bed Usami moved the palm of his hands through Misaki's face caressing his forehead, cheek and lips "I love you too, more than anything in this world" said Usami bending to kiss him as sweetly as he could.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for taking sooo long to finish this chapter, with a manga, a novel, housework, work and everything I didn't had time to do anything. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. And as always review if you can!


	14. Chapter 14

"_... Misaki moaned sweetly in to their kiss feeling how Akihiko's length filled his insides... "Akihiko more, more" cried Misaki trembling with every thrust..." _

"USAGI YOU PERVERT!" screamed Misaki standing up from the sofa he had being sitting on "come down here in this instance!" called Misaki to his husband angrily, Usami in his office sighed.

"What's wrong Misaki?" asked Usami walking out of the room smiling "Do you feel lonely?" asked again while walking down the stairs already smirking

"I'm not… I don't..." mumbled Misaki blushing, but feeling the book in his hand remembered why was he so angry at the self-centered writer "Why can't you stop writing me in such perverted ways?" asked Misaki waving a small yet very insulting book infront of Usami's face "I didn't say this kind of things! I don't do this kind of thing! I..."

"Of course you do" contradicted Usami cutting Misaki's outrage speech, "just yesterday you..." Misaki not wanting to remember that night covered Usami's mouth with his hands.

"I did nothing!" protested Misaki blushing

"_So cute"_ thought Usami smiling at his blushing and bothered wife, he just loved Misaki's red face. So that was why, he decided to tease him a little bit more, licking Misaki's closest hand.

"Iaaaa!" screamed Misaki making one big step back, away from Usami, "why did you do that?" asked Misaki closing his eyes and covering his licked right hand with his left hand, which was no longer holding the insolent BL novel.

"Nothing, I just thought about having a taste of my Misaki" said Usami smiling again, (more like smirking) and walked towards Misaki with his arms open to embrace him, Misaki in response gave one step back but stopped dead, pouting and blushing terribly.

"W_hy do I have to be so weak against him" _thought Misaki angrily, _"I should be able to kick him or at least fight him a little" Usami's_ arms surrounded his shoulders and back, his face resting against his left shoulder.

"You reek of cigarettes" said Misaki not really complaining, Usami never smoked infront of him or in their room or in their baby's room. "I love you too" said Usami embracing him a little tighter

"Ah! …Usagi-san...don't" moaned Misaki closing his eyes, feeling Usami's cold hands roaming inside his shirt. Usami breaking the embrace took Misaki's face with one hand and kissed him long and deep in his lips, teasing his tongue, tasting every bit of him.

Misaki felt his knees failing, his legs trembling against the pleasure building inside of him.

"Please Usagi-san don't... stop..." Misaki tried to speak but words died with every caress of his hands, with every nibble or lick Usami's lips did moving towards Misaki's ear,

"No, Akihiko... ugghh" his breathing was short, almost breathless.

"You're always so sensitive" said Usami teasing his nipples merciless with his hand, massaging, twitching and rubbing them, while his mouth was nipping Misaki's ear shell, and later on moving down to his neck where he licked and sucked to his heart content.

Misaki breathed deep and tried to push Usami away "Usagi-san, don't!"

"Why?" asked Usami not letting him escape "you know you want to" responded Usami pressing an exact point in Misaki's back making him tremble and moan "besides, did you know that semen could help you with the labor job?" said Usami smirking widely.

"That's only for girls! I won't go on labor you pervert!" responded Misaki but even that new outburst of anger couldn't help diminish his desire and lust; Usami, noticing that moved his hand lower and to the front to press against Misaki's erection.

"Uggh.. Aahh" not being able to hold back any longer Misaki pressed his body against Usami, trembling and grinding his hips against Usami's hand.

"Akihiko" called Misaki between moans, Usami groaned, Misaki certainly knew how to arouse him hard with just one word.

Taking him bride style Usami carried him to their room; in a normal situation he wouldn't have minded using the sofa, the table or even the floor but being pregnant made everything a little bit different, Misaki's skin and temper were very sensible, so he didn't like sex that was THAT rough, so Usami tried to be as gentle as possible.

Laying Misaki softly in their bed Usami started opening his shirt quickly kissing from his collarbone and way down to his navel, Misaki trembling kept his hands touching Usami's hair.

"Usagi-san..." moaned Misaki grinding his hips again against Usami's hand.

"Patience" responded Usami smirking while his hand caressed the outside and inside of Misaki's thighs.

"Please I can't..." Misaki eyes were filled with tears, the grip of his hand in Usami's hair tightened making Usami smirk again

"You're so cute"

The moment Usami took Misaki's manhood inside his mouth Misaki cried out, moving his hand to grasp the bed posts as tight as he could. Usami sucked and licked so sensually, while his free hand caressed and poked Misaki's entrance breaking Misaki's mind in to pieces.

"Usagi-san I can't anymore...ahhhhg" cried Misaki feeling Usami's cold finger with the lube, moving inside him twitching and rubbing inside to stretch him as much as possible. "No... I can't... stop!" cried Misaki again gasping for air, bucking his hips against Usami's mouth.

"Just a little longer" purred Usami adding another finger, to stretch him with a scissoring motion, rubbing Misaki's prostate.

"Akihiko pleeeaaseee I can't... let me come" Usami was holding with one hand Misaki's manhood preventing him from coming.

Usami lifted his face looking directly to his beloveds face, blushed and teary, smiling moved his fingers out and positioning himself. "Akihiko" called Misaki holding his arms up to embrace his lover; Usami responded the embrace kissing him. "I love you too"

"Ahhh" Usami thrusted inside and out slowly at first and when Misaki started moving his hips against his the rhythm increased getting faster and harder not letting them even breath.

"I'm coming... I'm coming" cried Misaki tightening the embrace against Usami and grinding his hips harder against Usami's hips making him groan. "Ahhh!" moaned Misaki in an intense orgasm that was followed by Usami's.

"Usagi-san..." gasped Misaki breathlessly not letting go of his embrace

"Mmm?" responded Usami laying softly beside him, resting his head on top of his chest

"What are we going to name our baby?" asked Misaki blushing

"What kind of question right now... I don't know... we'll figure out when it's born" said Usami nuzzling against Misaki's neck

"Baka" whispered Misaki but closed his eyes, ready to sleep, and not really angry.

8:43 pm read Misaki in their alarm clock. The shower was on so Usami was taking a shower. Misaki tried to stand up but his back hurt the moment he tried to move, groaning in pain, of course he couldn't really complain because it was because of him that they did a lot of rounds every day, being pregnant made him really lustful towards his husband, he turned around to face the bathroom door.

"Ugh, what a nasty pain" groaned Misaki, rubbing his back with one hand tried to ease the pain, then another one stabbed him "uhgmm" groaned louder feeling tired and angry, the pain was coming like needles and with every minute they seemed to be coming faster and stronger not leaving any time to relax. And so it was then when one memory came back and even thought another needle of pain came he stood up and called his husband with a rather calm voice.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?" responded the writer turning the shower off

"_Oh thank goodness he has finished taking his shower" _thought Misaki walking towards the bathroom door "Usagi-san the baby is coming!" said Misaki a little bit louder trying to cover the new shot of pain that was coming.

"What?" asked Usami stepping out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist.

"The baby" gasped Misaki feeling his back hurt and his legs tremble "the baby is coming"

"Eh?" asked Usami dumbfounded, trying to understand Misaki's words

"Hospital... now!" groaned Misaki losing his patience

Usami didn't ask for any more explanations, putting the first clothes he found in to Misaki's "hospital bag" and took Misaki again bride style and walked them out of their room, out of their apartment and in to their car. Of course they didn't use the sports car but a new "normal" one so no one knew who was inside. They really didn't need reporters all over their baby's coming day.

Because the Hospital was near they arrived really fast, and because Usami called the hospital, the moment they got there a bunch of nurses were already waiting for them in the underground garage of the hospital (more privacy), Usami wanted to go inside with Misaki but Misaki yelled at him not to.

"If you ever come inside I'll kill you! I'll hate and never talk to you again!" so even thought he knew Misaki would never be able to keep that threat he thought better not to bother Misaki, after all if he needed him he'll call him, so, until then he would wait... at least for a few hours.

9:20 "_How long does this kind of thing take?_" wondered Usami drinking coffee in the waiting room.

9:35 "_Funny... why can the nurses enter and I can't without permission?_" thought stealing glances at the doors where Misaki had disappeared with the doctor and nurses.

10:00 "_The next time a nurse appears I'll ask about Misaki!_" repeated Usami standing up and walking from side to side of the waiting room

10:25 "Don't worry they'll be finishing soon enough" mimicked Usami angrily while the nurse entered again through the doors, this was taking too much of his patience.

10:30 "why the hell are they taking so long!" asked Usami to himself while walking down and up the waiting room angrily "they are taking way too long" repeated stopping infront of the not so useful doors "they won't mind if I look for my wife..." reassured Usami to himself ready to open the "restricted" doors when someone called him, with a voice he recognized instantly.

"Usagi!"

"Ah! Takahiro!" responded Usami turning to see his best friend "I thought you wouldn't make it until tomorrow!"

"I thought that too but Manami called a friend to ask a favor and here I am" said Takahiro hugging the really nervous father to be "she said I couldn't leave my brother and best friend alone in this really big moment"

"Thanks, Misaki will be happy to see you" said Usami smiling broadly

"Not more than seeing you" said Takahiro chuckling. "It's his and yours baby after all" said and Usami smiled sweetly forgetting for a moment his desperation "So! Any news?" asked Takahiro and Usami's face returned to be dark, angry AND desperate.

"No! I was just about to ask someone when you came" said Usami forcing a smile while his eyebrows twitched, looking at his friend Takahiro laughed. "It's okay; he's going to be alright"

It was then when a nurse came calling Usami's family "Are you Usami Misaki-sama's family?" asked the nurse blushing at Usami who had come running towards her.

"Yes I'm his husband" said Usami not even thinking, Takahiro looked at the nurse with a troubled smile but the nurse was way to lose in Usami's gorgeous face. "Right, if you follow me please" said the nurse not stopping looking Usami in the face, Usami, obviously not even noticed her only thinking in Misaki. Takahiro followed behind.

"Here please, he must be waking up from the anesthesia shortly but he will be very tired and sore so if you can keep him relaxed and not force him to speak..."

"We'll do it, thanks" said Takahiro, Usami had already entered the room and was sitting right beside Misaki's bed. "Okay, I'll be back later on" said the nurse and went back her way, not without glancing again at Usami and blushing

"You have a really great deal of fans" said Takahiro walking and placing himself at the other side of the bed.

"I guess" said Usami not really paying attention, "Misaki?" called Usami taking Misaki's hand between his "can you hear me?... Misaki"

"He must be really tired" said Takahiro smiling, looking at his little brother when Usami gasped; Misaki had tightened his hold in Usami's hand.

"Usagi-san?" called Misaki opening his eyes slowly.

"Misaki" called Usami letting a few tears fall, Misaki worried moved his hands to dry his husbands tears "Usagi-san what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're okay" said Usami holding tightly Misaki's hand to his face and kissing it.

"And the baby?" asked Misaki looking around when Usami stopped him "The nurses are going to bring her or him later on" said Usami bending to kiss him on his lips "right now, you're mine" said kissing him again, Misaki blushing responded every kiss when he remember a certain face he had almost recognized when looking around for his baby.

"Nii-chan!" called breaking their kiss and hold, Usami pouted angrily but said nothing, after all it was his beloved older brother, and he couldn't help that. "Nii-chan you came!"

"Of course I came!" said Takahiro hugging his brother and petting his head "I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed this day"

"Oww! Nii-chan I'm so glad you came!"

Usami was about to fight his Misaki back when Nowaki (Kamijou's doctor boyfriend) came in with a bundle of blankets. Misaki turned instantly towards Nowaki and spread his arms to receive his baby.

"It's a girl" said Nowaki giving her to her "_mother_" who embraced her as carefully as he could. "I thought it was better if I came personally to give her to you both, the reporters would like this kind of news" said Nowaki smiling

"Thanks" said Usami and turned to her child. She was small, her hair gray like Usami's but when she opened her eyes they were a dark green.

"She looks like you" said Usami smiling and petting Misaki head, Misaki turned his face away and said angrily "no, she looks like you"

"Eh? How's that?" asked Usami bending closer to look at her daughter

"She has that Usagi glare" said Misaki and blushed, Usami surprised chuckled "I love you" said taking his face and making him turn and look at him "she's as beautiful as you" said kissing him sweetly, the baby in his arms squirmed and looked at his father.

"Ehhh? I think she's smiling!" said Takahiro surprised

"That can't be Nii-chan, babies don't smile until a few months old" said Misaki smiling but turned again to see Usami when he felt the not so heavy, not so light bundle be removed from his arms, Usami had taken her in his arms.

Usami looked at his daughter who looked back at him staring at each other for over 2 minutes that felt heavily like hours, Misaki was just about to ask his baby back when Usami smiled softly and tightened his hold on her. "I'll love you as much as you want if you don't take Misaki away from me"

"Baka! What the hell are you saying to your own child?" asked Misaki and turned his face trying to contain the tears in his eyes. In the future things were going to get harder and more painful but neither Misaki nor Usami could think in another way of facing that future than together.

"So! How are you going to call her?" asked Takahiro smiling at the new parents while holding his new niece.

"Ahh..." mumbled Misaki awkwardly "_I knew I should have thought I name by now! Stupid Usagi-san it's his fault I don't have a name!" _thought Misaki angrily

"Michiko" said Usami suddenly with a serious face

"Eh?" responded Misaki and Takahiro at the same time while Michiko in his uncles arms squirmed again.

"Michiko Usami" said Usami again smiling and Misaki smiled back. "Mi-chan then is" said holding Usami's hand. "Welcome to our family Mi-chan" and Usami thought "_A true family at last"_

The End

Author's Note: Sooo? How was it? good? Bad? Awful? Whatever is I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this fanfic, the longest I have ever written and I can't wait to read your reviews, I'm sorry I took so much to ended it, keeping 8 jobs its killing me but I'm really happy. So, I hope you enjoyed Rewards chapters and hope to see you soon in another fanfic. Ja nee!


End file.
